


Words Unsaid

by lastdaughterofthehouseofel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, some ptsd and other violence, trigger warning for torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 39,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdaughterofthehouseofel/pseuds/lastdaughterofthehouseofel
Summary: The battle against Reign is over and things seem to be calm enough for Kara and Lena to confess their feelings to one another. But when Lillian Luthor escapes prison with a deadly vendetta against Supergirl, will it have been too late?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first attempt at a fic. I hope you guys like it :)

She doesn’t remember how she got here. All she knows is that she is standing next to a bed where the love of her life, whom she hasn’t quite confessed to yet, is lying and struggling to survive. 

Machines, wires, and people are completely surrounding the pair, but the woman is frozen in place, unable to move out of the doctors’ way and they are forced to just work around her. They seem to get used to her presence with every passing minute and they are even able to create somewhat of a system that makes her position unnecessary to use.

That’s when everything goes to shit. Well, more than it already has. 

The monitors begin to make terrifying and rapid beeps, forcing the doctors to make a sudden decision that they need to remove the silent woman from her post. However, this proves to be a difficult task. In fact, even Alex Danvers, one of the toughest directors the DEO has ever seen, struggles to move the woman, because it takes the director and two additional soldiers to practically drag her out of the room. 

“They have to take her to the OR. You have to let them do their job.” Alex says.

“I can’t just leave her alone! She doesn’t want to be alone!”

Alex holds the woman in place, but her adrenaline must be wearing off because her grip is beginning to waver as if the situation they are in is just dawning on her. “We need to be strong. For her. She will pull through, Lena. She always pulls through.” 

That is when the rarest of things happen. Lena Luthor sinks to the ground with a look of absolute defeat on her face. 

“But I haven’t even told her I love her.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, come on Lena, it couldn’t have been that bad.”

Lena chuckles across the table. “Kara, I had this bright pink goop all over my uniform and made the entire school smell like cow manure. My classmates would not talk to me for a whole week because they claimed I still smelled like my failed science project.” 

“Okay yea maybe it was that bad.” Kara giggles. “Ugh, I’ve missed our lunch dates. Everything that went down with Reign and getting Sam back, I am just really glad you were there to help us. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

Lena blushes. “Well just because my best friend is the Girl of Steel doesn’t mean she is not allowed some help.” There is a comfortable silence that falls between the pair and Lena catches herself gazing into the ocean blue eyes of her best friend—God she was beautiful—Wow Lena, pining much? She realizes that she needs to somehow start another conversation, otherwise this is about to get very awkward in a hurry. Luckily, she is quite literally saved by the bell as Kara’s head snaps in one direction.

“What is it? Do you hear something?” She asks. 

A look of concern and concentration falls on the kryptonian’s face. “There is a silent alarm going off at the bank on 63rd street. I am so sorry Lena; I hate to cut this short but duty calls.”

Lena steps over to Kara to share a farewell hug. “Don’t be. I have some work I need to be doing anyway. Just make sure you’re careful.” 

“Always.”

In the blink of an eye, Kara is out of Lena’s office, the only sign left of her presence is the leftover Big Belly Burger take out and a cabinet door under the bar that is slightly ajar. Lena laughs to herself. That woman can never close this door can she? Lena walks to the cabinet to see that the clothes Kara was wearing only moments ago were neatly folded and put inside with a note attached: 

I will be back for these later, don’t take them to the cleaners again this time :) 

Lena takes the note and sets it in the drawer with the several other notes Kara has written in her past quick exits. Of course, Lena yet again does not obey the note and sends Jess to the dry cleaners with the abandoned clothing. 

Lena sits down at her desk with every intention to get some work done, but she has a very difficult time concentrating. You would think that since learning of Kara’s alter ego and her ability to be practically invincible, that she would no longer be worried about a fragile reporter getting hurt on her adventures. On the contrary, her worry for her best friend has all but quadrupled, and every time Supergirl is off to fight the next villain, Lena can’t help but go back to that night where Reign defeated her. 

She remembers all too vividly how she felt standing at the scene with Kara lying on the ground, completely demolished around her after the impact, bloodied, bruised, and unresponsive. Of course at the time, she did not know that it was her best friend toying with death, but ever since Kara revealed her true self on that mission in the realm of Juru, she has never stopped thinking about that horrible night. 

Lena turns to her computer and opens up the surveillance footage from the DEO. There is only one hacker that is greater than DEO agent Winn Schott, and that is Lena Luthor. The very second that she had free time after learning about Kara and Supergirl, she hacked into the supposedly impenetrable system of the DEO computer without a single trace.

She watches as Kara effortlessly fends off some armed robbers in a matter of minutes, which Lena is quite impressed with the care her friend takes in making sure no one around her gets hurt. The grace that Kara shows with deflecting incoming bullets, evacuating civilians, and then apprehending the criminals is just mesmerizing to watch. 

\---

After about an hour, Supergirl has finished talking to the police and taking pictures with many small admirers and heads back to the DEO. She enters the main room with one of her trademark smiles as she waltzes to the director. 

“Well that was fun. What else do you got for me Alex?” 

Alex just gives Kara a sideways look. “Wow, did you have lunch with Lena again? You’re awfully excited for someone who had to deal with a crowd of pervs making comments about your skirt when you finished kicking their friend’s asses.”

Kara faces her palm towards her sister. “Hey, Lena and I are working on a suit to stop that. Besides, I thought I handled the situation pretty great.” Alex just stares at her. “Fine. Yes, I did have lunch with Lena, but what’s the big deal? I have lunch with her all the time.”

A smirk creeps up on Alex’s lips. “Yea and when you come back, you’re just as ecstatic as Winn was when he met your cousin.” Alex turns to look at the data on the screens. Kara follows and just huffs. 

“I was excited to see my best friend after a while. Who wouldn’t be excited?”  
Alex doesn’t even turn towards Kara, “Someone who isn’t in love with their best friend.”

Kara moves in front of her sister, no matter how hard she tries to make herself look offended at that comment, the heat creeping up her cheeks betrays her. Alex just looks amused, and Kara’s embarrassment forces her to whisper, “I am not in love with Lena. I am just really close with her. You know, like you and Sam are.”

Alex laughs. “Uh huh. Sure you are.” An alert goes off for another Supergirl-worthy emergency. “Looks like you are gonna be busy for the day.” Kara kissed Alex on the cheek as she starts to walk towards the door. Alex turns towards Supergirl a smug look on her face, “Oh hey Kara! Remember how you were talking about how you and Lena are like Sam and I?”

Kara turns around, “Yeah?”

“We are going on a date tomorrow night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is chapter 1! I will try to update as often as I can. I have a basic plan for this fic so hopefully I can get it written quickly. :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

After another victory over an angry hellgrammite, Kara meets Lena in the DEO lab to work on their new ideas for a suit. Of course, Kara loves the kryptonite suit, but it is not quite as comfortable as her original suit. She feels like she is always in a body cast, unable to move in certain ways, and she can’t breathe the fresh air as she fights off the bad guys.

She also thinks it is time for a new suit because, as Alex has pointed out, not only is it somewhat impractical, it warrants some… unwanted attention. So, who better to create a new suit with than Lena Luthor, sure Winn may be jealous when he returns, but Kara doesn’t really care. She is just excited to have a project that involves only the two of them.

“I was thinking we should lighten up the colors a bit. The dark blue just seems kind of…broody.”

Lena furrows her brow. “No I think the colors are nice. They are very sleek.” _And they bring out your eyes._ God can’t her brain just shut up? “Now we need to make sure it fits so—” Before Lena is able to finish her sentence, Kara has already changed into the new suit and boy does it look amazing.

The darker colors give Kara a stealthier look and the boots that she absolutely would not give up look a little more natural with the pants. The suit has a sleek and modest fit to it, and her cape fits much more comfortably around her shoulders, _has she always been that muscular? Jeez Lena, pull yourself together. _

Kara squeals with excitement and a smile brighter than the sun. “Wow Lena! You have definitely outdone yourself; this is amazing! Now I just need some criminals to test this bad boy out.” She bounces around and throws some punches in the air, mimicking a boxing match and Lena can’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Why thank you.” A few quiet moments pass, and Lena can’t help but just watch Kara twirl around with excitement. _Go on, tell her. You are going to regret it if you don’t, just grow a pair and do it Lena!_

“Kara,” The blonde immediately stops what she is doing and gives every ounce of attention to what Lena has to say. “I’ve been thinking. You and I have been really good friends for a long time now right?” Kara just nods, she almost looks… anticipative? “Well, you see, I um…”

“Supergirl? Lena?” _What was it NOW Alex? What could possibly be more important than what I am trying to say to Kara? _“You two need to get back up here, I think you are going to want to see this.”

When the two get back from the lab, Kara seems a little hurt that no one seems to notice her new suit, but when she sees the recent news story on the monitor, she understands why.

** _Lillian Luthor Escapes Prison_ **

“That fucking bitch.” Kara’s head snaps to Lena’s direction, never has she been more shocked and attracted to the sight of a furious Lena Luthor. “Have you found out where she went yet?”

Alex searches frantically on her tablet. “Unfortunately, no. We sent a task force to the last known Cadmus base to see if she’s gone there, but no one has reported anything yet.”

Lena shakes her head, “If she is as smart as she claims to be, she wouldn’t go back to one of those. I’ll head back to L-Corp and see if she has tried to reach out to me.” Lena starts to leave the building when a strong grip is suddenly on her arm.

“Let me come with you.” Kara’s eyes are practically bursting with worry.

“Kara, we need to be separated, I just know one of us is the target. Mother is smart, but she is also very predictable.” Kara doesn’t let go of Lena, and it almost looks like she wants to say something to her but decides against it. “I will be fine, Kara.” She gives a reassuring smile that seems to work on the kryptonian because she just nods and lets go, however, the worry never leaves her eyes.

When Lena arrives at her office, Jess is nowhere to be found. But Lena is unable to find out where she could have gone because something cold and hard suddenly makes contact with her head, making her world go dark.

\--

Kara is pacing the floor of the DEO as Alex is preparing to lead a strike team to L-Corp. “It’s been too long Alex; I have to go find her.”

“Lena was right, you two together are a major target for Lillian. You need to stay here.” Alex puts on her helmet and grabs her gun. “Alright team, let move out.”

Just as they are about to leave, an incoming transmission appears on the screens. “Hello, Supergirl. It seems as though you have misplaced something.”

The sight of Lena being held with a knife against her throat sends Kara out the door faster than she has ever moved. Within seconds, the monitor shows Kara about twenty feet away from the man holding Lena captive, Lillian by his side. They seem to be in the middle of the street in front of L-Corp.

Lillian lets out an evil chuckle. “Tell your sister, that if she brings that glorified security team over here then you can say goodbye to your friend. The same goes for you, _Kara_.”

Kara has no choice but to obey, she can’t risk losing Lena. “She’s your own daughter Lillian! You can’t be serious!”

“Oh, I am as serious as can be. She’s only half-Luthor, not even my half, but I will make you a deal.” A cocky smile grazes across her face. Kara locks eyes with her.

“I’ll give you anything you want. Just please don’t hurt her.” Kara’s voice is shaky at the thought of Lena on the ground, lifeless. “What. Do. You. Want?”

Lillian laughs. “I want you. On your knees, hands on your head.”

“What makes you think I won’t just grab Lena before you can even blink?”

“Because my friend here isn’t the only one with a weapon trained on my daughter. Now get on the ground. Now.” Lena speaks up.

“Kara no! don’t do it! You know where she will take you. She has kryptonite!” Tears begin to fall down both Kara and Lena’s face as they look at one another in the eyes. Kara begins to kneel.

“I can’t let them hurt you Lena. I’m sorry.” Lena begins to plead with her trying to convince her to let her go. She would rather die than to see her mother take Kara captive. She can see one of Lillian’s lackeys sneak behind Kara, and Lena knows that Kara can hear him coming, yet she does nothing. She just sits there like a criminal waiting to be apprehended, on her knees, hands on her head.

The lackey makes it up to Kara and stabs her in the back with something. Kryptonite. Kara wreathes in pain as she crumbles to the ground, but Lena suddenly gets a shred of hope as she hears Alex and the DEO agents drive up to the scene.

“Let her go!” Alex commands with such force it could terrify a navy seal.

Lillian begins to walk back over to where Kara is now unconscious and being dragged by her henchmen. She points a gun to the hero’s head. “Surely you know by now that this girl is no longer immune to bullets. I have created the perfect kryptonite virus that now runs through her veins. It will keep her alive for what I need, but she is as weak as a human. It would be a shame if you made me angry enough to pull this trigger.” She smiles as she holds up her hand with a switch inside, she presses it and a wall of explosions separates her and the DEO.

Lena and Alex scream simultaneously, “KARA!” As the smoke clears, all of the Cadmus agents including Lillian and Kara are gone, but the one in charge of keeping Lena is trying to drag her away. Alex yells in a fit of rage as she effortlessly shoots the man in the leg and runs up to him, landing a few punches before interrogating him.

“WHERE ARE THEY TAKING MY SISTER?!” The man just laughs.

“You think Lillian Luthor would leave me here if I knew? You people are more foolish than I thoug—” **_WHAM!_** The sound of Alex’s boot against the guy’s nose makes a nauseating cracking sound.  


“Asshole.” Alex turns to her team and heads back to her bike. “We need to find out where the fuck the took my sister! Everyone back to the DEO IMMEDIATELY! Lena, we are going to need you to come with us, when it comes to finding Lillian, you are our best bet.”

All Lena can do is nod. She is shaking and completely frozen in place. She just watched her mother take her best friend, the woman she loves, away to god knows where and she knows that whatever Lillian has in store for Kara cannot be good. She decides that she needs to shove whatever sadness she has into her itty-bitty boxes, and let her rage run free because that is what will keep her from going insane while they search for Supergirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena has been working for hours on trying to track where her mother could have taken Kara, but somehow the vans that Cadmus was using are not showing up on any traffic cameras and the kryptonite is not leaving any traces no matter how many algorithms she tries to create. Her train of thought is broken by the sound of shattering glass, and Lena knows exactly where it is coming from.

She goes over to the next lab to find Alex shoving all of her biology tools and vials off of her worktables, stopping only to scream and pound her fist against a metal cabinet. If it weren’t for the situation, Lena would actually be impressed with the force Alex uses to punch a large dent in the thin metal, however instead of admiring the strength of her friend, she springs into action by rushing to Alex and wrapping her arms around her from behind.

“Alex, you have to stop before you hurt yourself! I know we are all upset but we have to keep a level head!” Lena doesn’t know who can’t believe her more—Alex or herself.

“I couldn’t stop her! I couldn’t— I couldn’t save my sister!” Alex’s rage morphs into absolute grief as they both sink into the floor. Lena has never seen Alex this broken; usually, Alex is the one who is always so strong no matter what the situation is. Seeing the helplessness in her eyes just breaks Lena, and they both end up crying in each other’s arms.

After a few minutes, Alex quietly whimpers. “I failed. Kara is alone and helpless, and I failed.”

Lena moves around to face Alex and puts her hands on the director’s cheeks. “Alex, you did _not _fail. We are going to find her and bring her back.” _We have to because I don’t know what I will do if we don’t. _Lena tries to suppress all the negative feelings she has, though it proves to be a challenge. Lena wipes the tears from her friend’s face.

“Until the computers find a trace of whatever kryptonite my mother is using, J’onn and your troops are searching every inch of National City for her. We need to be strong for Kara.” Lena manages to get Alex up from the floor and they begin to slowly clean up the mess. Alex pauses, squeezing some papers in her hand.

“I swear if she hurts my little sister, I am going to kill that fucking bitch.”

\--

Kara wakes up in a dark room with her hands shackled above both sides of her head. She is able to stand up to relieve the tension from her arms, but not for long as she feels a massive pain in her left leg. She quickly slumps back down on her knees and when the spots clear from her vision, she notices her foot is sticking out at an unnatural angle.

_Great, a broken foot._ “Wait.” She says out loud to herself, “Why the hell is my foot broken?”

“I think I may be able to answer that question.” Kara can hear Lillian Luthor come from a large door behind her. _Wait. I couldn’t hear her from the other side of the door… crap, this is NOT good. _

“What do you want from me, Lillian?” Kara’s head whips to the side as the back of Lillian’s hand makes contact with her face with a loud smack.

“You do not get to speak. Now, what I want is simple: I want you dead.” Lillian crouches so she is staring her cold eyes directly into Kara’s and runs her fingers along the red marks that she just created. “But before we get to that, I want to know how long it takes to break a mighty kryptonian.” You and your cousin claim to be so great and powerful, but what are you without your powers?” Lillian lets out a vile chuckle and stands up to head towards a guard.

Kara begins to stand on her good leg and glares at the woman. “You don’t scare me.” Lillian laughs the remark.

“You really are a cocky little fool aren’t you. But you forget that you are an alien, an animal. And do you know what we do to animals, _Supergirl_?” She motions for the guard to move and he obeys, a long leather rope in hand. As he moves behind her, Kara suddenly realizes that her cape is no longer attached to her suit, therefore leaving her completely vulnerable to the attacks she knows is coming. “We must tame them.”

Lillian just laughs as the first blows are landed on Kara’s back, at first Kara seems to be taking them somewhat easily, but after a while, she has to hold back screams of pain. Kara also has a hard time remaining on her foot and sinks back down to her knees however on her way down, she feels agonizing pain not only where the rope is landing all over her back, but in her shoulder as well.

As it turns out, when Kara fell back down to her knees, the way that her arms are chained to the ceiling causes her knees to not quite touch the ground, so when she suddenly fell, the force of her weight caused her shoulder to dislocate.

Kara fights hard to hide the pain, the last thing she wants to do is give Lillian Luthor the satisfaction of showing weakness. But this doesn’t stop the silent tears from falling. _This is by far the WORST night of my life._

\--

Kara wakes up with a bucket of water to the face. She isn’t sure how long she was out; she just knows that between the whipping and the punches to the face, her body gave in and fell unconscious.

She can’t even hear what the thug is saying to her, he is probably just blabbing on about how fun it is to see ‘the great and powerful Supergirl’ bleed. All she can think of is the white-hot pain on her back and the aching bruises on her face. She tries to pull herself up to stand and relieve her arms from her weight, but when she tries, her vision gets blurry.

She vaguely remembers Lillian going on and on about this great kryptonite virus she was infected with. Something about how there is only one way to remove it— if that information was disclosed, she’s completely forgotten it— and how no one was ever going to find her.

Kara knows what she is doing. She is trying to scare the hero out of having hope that she will ever be rescued. But Kara will _never _give her that satisfaction, in fact, she even keeps making a few jokes to whatever Lillian or a guard has to say. But after each snide remark comes a bigger punishment, whether it be more lashes to the back, punches to the face or body, or at one point there was even some contact with electricity.

One thing is for sure though, this is the stupidest game of chicken Kara has ever played and she is sure that Alex is going to kill her for it, but she will never give in to the hopelessness that Lillian is trying to enforce on her. She knows that wherever she is, Alex and Lena will find her and when they do, god help whoever tries to stop them from saving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry for the intensity. hope y'all enjoyed it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

At two-thirty in the morning, Alex and Lena are the only people left in the main hull of the DEO. Alex sent everyone home for the night because she thought they were not going to make any progress if no one gets any sleep. That rule doesn’t apply to her however, as she strongly pointed out to J’onn who argued her choice to stay.

Lena was just as stubborn as Alex and basically told her that if she didn’t let Lena stay, she was going to have to “drag her ass out of here”. Along with the newfound discovery of Lena’s stubbornness, Alex has learned some very interesting facts about Lena after spending 32+ straight hours with her.

She has noticed that Lena’s usual regal and controlled posture has become frantic and sporadic; Lena also has quite the mouth on her for which in any other circumstance, Alex might be a little proud of her friend. Now Alex has worked with Lena on a few other stressful projects, however, none of them have seemed to affect her in quite this manner.

Alex has somewhat always known that Kara and Lena felt more than friendship towards one another, she thought it was rather obvious given the way they look at each other in a totally not-straight way. Alex may still be a young baby lesbian, but she knows a gay look when she sees one.

“How are you holding up?” Alex walks over to where Lena is sitting in front of a computer screen, manically typing away.

“I’m getting nowhere. In fact, I think I’ve gone backwards in my progress.” Lena stops typing to put her face in her hands. She sits there for a few moments and Alex crouches down, so she is at eye-level and puts a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Lena, I know how hard this has to be hard for you, hell, it’s almost impossible for me. I have moments where I don’t think we are ever going to find her. But we_ will_ find her.” Alex tries to relieve some of the intensity as she jokes, “And when we do, you two can stop pining for each other, it’s just sad.”

Lena jerks her head from her hands, “I don’t pine. And what makes you think that we aren’t just friends?”

“Dude, nobody looks at their best friend like that.” Both women laugh at that remark. “Look, I know you and I have had our… differences in the past. But if Kara is going to fall in love with a big-wig corporate badass, I’m glad it’s you.” Alex smiles at Lena and stands up. Before anything else can be said, the main doors to the DEO open.

Alex turns to see Sam with some Noonan’s take-out and instantly feels ten times worse than she already does. “Shit, Sam I am so sorry I forgot our date last night. I should have called—”

“Alex, are you kidding me? It’s your sister, I get it. I was sitting at the bar waiting for you when I saw the news covering the fight. I would have come earlier but I knew you were busy. I only came tonight because J’onn called and said you two probably weren’t eating and that you had kicked everyone out.” Sam sets the food down and wraps Alex in a big, lingering hug. When they separate, Alex digs into the bags as Sam walks over to Lena, giving out another comforting embrace.

“Thank you, Sam, really. You didn’t have to.” Lena looks around as if expecting someone. “Where’s Ruby?”

“Oh well, when Kara didn’t show up to watch Ruby for our date, I figured it was because she was off saving the world again. So I told Ruby that Kara had gotten sick and she had to go to a friend’s house instead.”

Lena furrows her brow, “Oh well you should be there with her, you don’t have to run around getting food for us.”

Sam just laughs. “But I want to be here. Besides,” She turns to face Alex who is lost in the mix of her burger and the computer screen, “I need to be here for her. She’s probably acting all tough and stuff, but this has to be so hard for her.”

“Holy shit! Guys, I think I found her!” Alex is practically jumping up and down with excitement as Lena and Sam rush over to the computer. “Lena your algorithm picked up a trace of the synthetic kryptonite your mother was using! I mean I think it is– it has to be, there no one else who knows how to make it right?” Sam and Alex bolt to the armory with Lena staying behind to continue working with the computer; after Alex calls in a squad of DEO agents, it’s only a matter of a few minutes before everyone is there and getting geared up.

“Oh no Sam, you aren’t going anywhere.” Alex begins leading her out of the room. “You have no field training and I can’t risk losing another person.

Sam tries to argue, “But you need my help, I need to help you.” They stop back at the main hull.

“You still manage L-Corp in Metropolis, right?” Sam nods. “Great so you know all about Lena’s computer systems, well it’s the same basic concept because after the Reign shit, we had her help us with some more modifications. Anyway, I do need your help, so I need you back here monitoring everything.”

Alex begins to leave, but before she can get out of the door, Sam catches up with her, grabs her by the arm and spins her around so that they are within inches of each other. “Just be careful. Please?”

Alex replies in the form of a soft, yet passionate kiss. About 10 seconds pass before they pull apart, yet their foreheads remain connected and their eyes closed. “I promise,” Alex whispers and lands another quick kiss before running back to the armory. Sam stands frozen place for about a minute, completely in awe of what just happened. Then, with the largest smile on her face, she waltzes back to her post, ready to help the team.

\--

The warehouse is such a perfect place for a bad guy to keep captives that Alex is almost embarrassed that she missed it at first. It’s hidden in the back of a factory site, and very large. Alex and her men have the place completely surrounded.

“Alright, men remember, Supergirl probably doesn’t have her powers so _don’t _go in wildly firing. On my mark. GO! GO! GO!” The team breaks in from every possible entrance of the building. Alex and 5 other men seem to be going the correct way based on the number of guards they have to take down in each corridor. It’s an all-out warzone as the team is desperate to find the missing hero.

“Does anyone have eyes on Supergirl?” A voice comes across the comms.

“No! We are clear on the south side.”

“Director Danvers, has your team found anything?”

Alex’s rage builds up as she breaks down the final unchecked door, she doesn’t know what state she expects to find her sister in, but she knows it can’t be good. The team circles around the dark room, but other than the sound of their footsteps and gear, it is completely silent.

In the middle of the room, there is a small table with a letter on the surface. Alex picks it up and reads the contents, kicking the table across the room when she finishes.

“SHIT SHIT SHIT! GODAMMIT!” She speaks into the comms to inform Lena and Sam on her findings, “They fucking moved her.” Alex reads the note once more before shoving it in her pocket and storming out of the room towards the vehicles:

_Do you really think I would be such a fool as to keep her in one spot? _

_ -L.L._


	6. Chapter 6

Kara had the perfect opportunity to try an escape when two guards came to unchain her. They didn’t even try to catch her when they released her wrists from the shackles, so when she was free, she tried to reach for a guard to take him out. _I can totally take two guards without my powers. Right? _

She didn’t get the chance to prove it as she just fell to the floor with barely enough energy to fling her arms out to protect her face. _It wouldn’t matter anyway though; I probably look like one of those zombies on that scary show Alex likes. Oh Rao, Alex. I hope she’s okay._

Silent tears begin to form in Kara’s eyes, but she uses all of her ability to hold them back. The last thing she needs is to let any of these people see her crying, however, it proves to be very difficult as they move her out of the room. Every wound on her body creates agonizing pain as she moves.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been held captive; she continues to go in and out of consciousness, but she has been here long enough for some wounds to almost close up, and then get split open again. Kara has also never broken any bones before, but if she were to guess based on the level of pain, she would have to say that for sure her ankle is broken along with a few ribs, probably, and maybe even a bone around her eye? She can’t even open her right eye so that must not be a good sign.

“Keep it moving roach.” If it didn’t hurt so bad, Kara would have winced at the insult. Although never having it said directly at her, she has always hated that term. Even though all terms used to insult people are bad, she thinks that this particular word is especially vile.

The guards have to practically drag Kara to the van, she almost doesn’t even care why they are putting her in one. A small voice in the back of her head tries to tell her that this is a good sign— that it must mean her sister is getting too close for comfort. But she is just so tired, she wants to give in.

_Alex. Think of Alex. _Kara is way too tired to fight her own thoughts. She begins to drift off to sleep, but for some reason, this sleep seems different. _No no no! You need to stay; you have to stay. _Can’t she just sleep for a little bit? She is so _tired_. She doesn’t want any more torture from Lillian and her men. She feels the van begin to move, but no longer cares. She closes her eyes for just a moment but is soon haunted by a different voice.

_“Kara, Kara wake up. I need you. Please don’t leave me.”_

The sound of Lena begging Kara to stay alive causes her to wake up with such force, she feels a little dust from the cement that her chains are attached to above her head. _But wait, I’m still bleeding… how can I break concrete if I’ve still got the kryptonite virus?_

Kara doesn’t get much more time to think as Lillian and some more guards enter her new room. It is still plenty dark, and the same tools are strewn out across a table, and she still knows what to expect from the people giving her the smug look. However, this time, as the guards take a turn in wrecking the perfect kryptonian flesh, Kara has a little more resilience. It is a very small amount, but if she can just hold out just a little longer, she may be able to get out of this after all. 

\--

When Alex and the DEO agents get back to headquarters, she is _fuming_. By the time they got back, the sun had come up and the other DEO agents have returned for another day’s work. They can tell from a pretty impressive distance that they need to get out of the director’s way and make a path for her to easily get to the unsuspecting woman.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!” Alex violently grabs Lena and pushes her until her back is against a wall. Sam is the only one in the room who isn’t so shocked that she can’t audibly react.

“Alex stop! What are you doing? It’s Lena, you’re hurting her!” Lena just stays silent, letting Alex be as angry as she wants. Lena feels that she deserves it anyway if it hadn’t been for her and her underestimation of her mother, Kara would here, safe.

“You lived with your mother and Lex for _years_. You have _got _to have some sort of idea where the hell they are.” Although Alex’s eyes are naturally dark, they look as though they are burning with heat vision. “You are a _Luthor _after all.”

“Alex.” Sam’s tone is forceful, “Listen to yourself, you’re blaming the woman who loves your sister more than anything in the world. How could she possibly be working with Lillian or even be holding out information? She is on our side.”

The words must have some sort of impact on Alex because she no longer sees red. Her eyes widen as she realizes that she has Lena tightly pinned against the wall. She backs away frantically and looks down at her hands.

“S—sorry, Lena I’m... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Alex quickly walks out of the room as she finished her frenzied apology. The entire room is frozen as Lena rubs her chest where Alex had pinned her. Tears begin to fall as she looks at Sam with complete sorrow.

_Goddamnit mother, where the hell are you? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are liking the story so far! thank you so much for reading! I cannot believe the number of people reading this, it is insane. thank you thank you thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Kara does when she wakes up again is look around the room. Of course, there is nothing but a table on the other side, that is probably there for in the event she _does _get free there is nothing within reach for her to use. Not like she could use anything if she had it, she can feel her strength slowly, _slowly _coming back to her so after she breaks free from the wall, she most likely won’t have any strength left to do anything else.

Kara laughs to herself. _Should I be trying anything at all? I can’t even stand. _She continues to look around the room. Instead of breaking from the wall, she could use heat vision to create some sort of beacon… right?

_Geez even if I could, there’s no way they wouldn’t notice a burning hole in the ceiling. _Kara continues to look around her, finally she sees a small air vent in the ceiling across the room. _Wow, that’s convenient. _If she could just angle the heat vision where it goes through the vent, so it only burns a hole from the inside…

The door bursts open and startles her out of her thoughts. It’s the usual activities for today… or tonight… she has no clue what time it is or how long she’s even been here. The guards laugh and have their fun, and Kara tries to take the blows as well as she can, but when the final blow to her back hits, she can’t help but scream in pain.

She feels her heat vision start to boil up and she uses every ounce of self-control she can muster to wait for the guards to leave. It must be some sort of survival reaction or something because she is losing more control every second. They barely get the door closed by the time she can’t control it anymore. She aims for the vent without a plan in sight, and fires. The heat so strong it starts to even burn her a little.

She continues to scream at the top of her lungs to drown out the sound of the power and uses all her anger, pain, and strength to last as long as she can. However, after a full minute, she can feel her powers begin to dwindle as they did with Red Tornado. _Crap this is not good. Alex, Lena, please for the love of Rao see this. _Kara holds out for another ten seconds, but eventually, she can’t take it anymore. She collapses unconscious, powerless, and with just a hint of smoke coming from her face.

\--

A few hours have passed since Alex tried to rip Lena’s head off and she feels like complete shit. How could she do that to her sister’s best friend? How could she do that to _her _friend? She was just so blinded by rage; she didn’t care who she hurt as long as she could find her sister.

“Are you okay? Or at least, better?” Sam laughs from the doorway to Alex’s lab, trying to bring some light into the room. She heads over to where Alex is sitting on a table, looking the most helpless she has ever seen the badass warrior. Sam sits on the table next to her and just holds her hand, letting her know she is there for anything.

“What is wrong with me?” Alex turns to Sam with dry, bloodshot eyes, her face splotchy and wet with tears. “Why can’t I find my sister? I am supposed to protect her. I _promised_ my mom I would protect her. My baby sister!” Alex lunges into Sam’s arms and just wails.

Sam moves so Alex can lay on the table, her head in Sam’s lap. Sam places her hand on the small of Alex’s back and tries to bring comfort to her girlfriend. She tries to hold back tears so she can appear strong for the director. “Alex, we will find her. I know we will, and I know that Kara will be okay. She is strong, just like you and she will _never _give up, just like you.”

Sam leans down to kiss Alex’s head. “They don’t call her ‘the Girl of Steel’ for nothing right?” Suddenly, Lena is at the door.

“You guys _have _to see this.” It takes some coercing from Sam to get Alex to the main hull. She doesn’t blame her, especially after the hope was ripped from their grasp the last time. But if they don’t check every possibility then they may miss something important.

When they get to the hull, Lena points to the computer screens. “This is security footage from five minutes ago. After it went through our video processing, it caught a heat signature that is of a cosmic level. The only thing hotter than this signature is the sun or a nuclear explosion, and there is only one person who can create a massive heat surge for ten minutes.”

“No. no way.” Alex is still leaning on Sam, shaking her head. “Kara has never even come close to that much heat. Besides, she doesn’t have her powers. How the fuck could she create something hotter than she ever has?”

Lena continues motioning to the screen. “Look at the way the beam just stays in one line. The angle makes a pretty good argument that wherever it is coming from in down inside the building. We’ve kept the live footage on the building since we picked up the signature and nothing has moved. They are still there, and they don’t know what she is doing. She’s in there Alex. I can _feel _it.”

The two women share a look. They seem to be having their own silent conversation about the situation. They nod simultaneously in an understanding of one another.

The speed that Alex changes from this distressed being leaning on someone to even stand to the tough-as-nails badass director is almost like that of a kryptonian. She begins barking orders for as many men as possible to get geared up and ready to go. She herself rushes to the armory to get ready and when she finishes, she turns to Lena and rushes toward her.

She embraces Lena with all of her strength and kisses her cheek. “I love you Lena. If we make it out of this, I may no longer want to kill you for wanting to fuck my sister.” She runs to the entrance of the DEO, leaving Lena to stand in confusion and terror of what Alex just said.

Alex turns to her men to brief them on the plan. Once she is finished giving her orders, she pauses and prays to whoever is listening that they find Kara this time. Alive. “Alright everyone. Let’s go save my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! I'm so excited for yall to read the next chapter!! thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

When Kara wakes up from yet another pain-induced sleep, she is so mad at herself. _Seriously Kara? The one part of your body that doesn’t actually hurt you try to mess up yourself? _After her Red Tornado incident 2.0, she has a difficult time seeing, it’s like everything is way too bright and it just burns. _Well of course it burns. You tried to melt everything around you. _Is this what it has come to? Has she finally gone crazy enough to carry full-on conversations with herself?

_Let’s be honest here Kara, you did that before you were held captive. _

“Shut up.” She says out loud. Right on schedule, at least she thinks so, more guards come in, but this time Lillian actually comes with them. She hasn’t been in for a single “session”, or so the guards have named them, since she moved facilities. Immediately Kara’s eyes uselessly flicker to the vent she mutilated, hoping to make sure that it isn’t visible. But it is hard considering nothing is actually visible to her at this moment.

Lillian looks confused as she notices Kara’s eyes. They were already bloodshot due to the amount of times she has been beaten in the face, but the skin around them seems to be glowing under the bruises and they are hot to the touch.

“What the hell did you do to your face?” Realization dawns on her and she laughs. “Oh, you tried to use your powers, didn’t you? Well, looks like it didn’t take as much for you to blow them out this time did it?” Lillian’s own eyes go wide as she tries to calmly look around the room.

“Wait, there are no burn marks anywhere… where could you have—” She finds the vent and walks under it. “Oh, you clever thing.” She lands another slap on Kara’s face. “You think your friends can find you? How pathetic.” 

As if her mind was read, the sound of explosives and gunshots echo from afar. Lillian looks back at Kara with just a small hint of panic in her features. “Well, looks like I need to take care of a few things. Guards, do whatever you want to her and don’t stop unless you are about to lose her. She needs to learn her lesson about what happens when you try to ruin my things.”

She storms out the door and places a few extra bodies outside to keep the cell secure. She heads for the back of the warehouse to find an escape. In the event her men actually fail, she does not want to be around to suffer the consequences. Little did she know, Alex came fully prepared for anything Lillian could have thought to pull off.

\--

Alex is frantically and angrily fighting off the guards. Good lord how many of them are there and how the hell did Lillian manage to get so many people? She and her squad check every room on the east side of the building. She is almost beginning to lose hope as she can’t find anything until she hears a voice yelling that is distinctively different than all of the other shouting and fighting. She may not understand the language very well, but she knows kryptonese when she hears it.

<ALEX I’M HERE! OH RAO PLEASE HEAR ME!> The words are broken apart by screams of pain, but Alex can definitely understand her name in the foreign tongue. She can’t believe her ears; her sister is actually here. She finally found her! Alex turns the corner and runs so fast that her squad doesn’t even see her leave.

When she reaches the doorway, there are about 7 armed men in front. Luckily for her, she came prepared and _very_ angry. She throws a grenade that takes out about 4 of the men instantly and disorients the remaining 3. She rushes the men and uses all of her strength to take them out. Landing punch after punch and dodging everything they throw at her. She finally takes them down and kicks down the door so she can immediately start taking out the guards in there.

Once they are finally dealt with, Alex sees her sister and nearly falls to her knees. There is her baby sister, bloody, bruised and unconscious. “Oh my god, Kara.” Her voice gets shaky with emotion and she runs to Kara to take off the shackles. When she does, her adrenaline is running so high that she is able to carry her little sister in her arms with ease.

“Don’t worry Kara, I got you. I won’t let you go. I won’t _ever_ let you go.” Alex manages to get her comms going before she heads out of the room. “Sam, Lena, I found Kara! I’m heading to the chopper at the rendezvous point. Are they there yet?”

After a few moments of crying and cheering from the other end of the comms, Sam replies. “They are but Alex, we have a problem. Lillian is there trying to hijack the helicopter, she has a gun.”

“Fucking bitch. I’ve got her.” Alex breaks in a run with the wounded hero in her arms at an impressive pace. “I need two men to meet me at the rendezvous point, we are taking Lillian captive and _never _letting her out of our sight! She needs to pay for all the shit she’s done to my sister.”

As Alex makes her way to the rooftop, Kara is still slowly wreathing in pain, making inaudible noises. She finally manages to make a few words come out.

“Hurts… Alex…”

Alex tries to blink away the tears as she frantically makes her way through the halls. “I know baby girl. We’re almost there, just hold on a little longer.” As if on cue, Alex makes it to the rooftop, busting the door open. She manages to get her gun out from under Kara’s legs and shoot Lillian twice in the right leg.

“LILLIAN! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST AND COMING WITH US. You have to answer for your crimes, but if it were up to me, I’d be drop-kicking your fucking head right off this damn building.” Alex kicks Lillian in the ribs and then her men take her into custody. Kara never leaves her arms as they fly back to the DEO.

\--

“WE NEED MEDICAL IN HERE STAT!” Alex yells at the top of her lungs as she rushes into the building, still holding Kara as tight as she was when she first found her. Luckily, Lena had everyone prepared and they set Kara on the gurney to wheel her to the hospital wing. Unfortunately, Alex, Lena, and Sam are stopped from going inside as they may not be able to concentrate when it comes to helping save Kara’s life. Alex takes it most offensively.

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I have been a doctor longer than you’ve been working here! You can’t just tell me I am not allowed to help my own sister! I am your director and you _will _follow my orders!” Sam reaches for Alex to bring her back to the main hull with her and Lena.

“Alex you need to listen to them. I know you wanna help but it’s not really a good idea. We just have to trust that these people will take care of our girl.” Alex just nods and slouches in a chair. It is almost as if Sam has this magic way for calming Alex down and if she weren’t so worried for her sister, she might have stopped to think that maybe she is falling in love with this woman.

There is about five minutes of tense silence before the doors to the DEO are opened again. This time, guards are dragging a wounded Lillian Luthor inside to be locked away.

“Well isn’t this an interesting place.” Lillian is limping with the vilest of smirks on her face. Another voice cuts through the room and before anyone can react, there is a gun firmly pressed to the woman’s forehead.

“You motherfucker. You did this to her!”

Alex stands up and holds out her hands towards the situation, trying to stop the attacker from doing something they will regret for the rest of their life. “Lena don’t! You don’t want to kill her!” The room is frozen at a standstill.

“Oh yea? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t blow her fucking head off?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Lena, please put the gun down. We already have her in custody, you don’t need to do this.” Alex is ever so slowly creeping up behind Lena, she needs to get to her before she does. Something to fuck up their situation even more.

What impresses Alex the most is that she is trying to save the old woman. The only thing that is making her try to stop Lena is Kara. _Alex, we don’t kill, that’s not who we are. If we resort to murdering our enemies, we are no better than them. _

Lena is absolutely shaking with rage, her face red from anger and the tears sliding down her face. “Like you don’t want to do it? Alex, she _tortured_ her. They are in there doing surgery on your sister because this… monster beat her until she was barely breathing. You can’t stand there and tell me you don’t want to kill her too!”

Lena stares right into Lillian’s cold, uncaring eyes as she presses the gun harder onto her mother’s forehead. Alex makes the distance between them smaller but doesn’t have a good angle to disarm Lena without anyone possibly getting hurt. Instead, she has to resort to trying to coerce her friend out of her anger.

“Of course I want to make her pay for what she did, believe me I wanted to fling her off the helicopter myself. But doing that isn’t going to heal Kara or undo any of the damage your mother has done. If we kill her, then we—” Alex sighs. “Then we are no better than she is.”

Lena’s heart drops as she hears Kara’s words escape from Alex’s mouth. Suddenly, she realizes what she is doing and lowers the gun. Her hands are still shaking as she feels the weight of what she was about to do. Lena backs away and drops the gun and Lillian huffs a laugh.

“I knew you didn’t have the balls to do it. There is no way in hell you could be my daughter.”

That takes the cake for Lena, she reacts before she can even think about doing so. She swings her fist almost at super speed, striking Lillian right in the eye.

“You’re absolutely right. I may be a Luthor, but I am _not _your daughter.” Until Lillian is dragged away to a cell, Lena just glares at her. Once she is out of sight, Lena curses at the shooting pain in her hand. Alex comes over to her to lead her to a seat. Lena stops to look Alex in the eyes.

“Alex, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that I just— I saw the state Kara was in when you brought her in and then when they dragged _her _in, I just lost it. I’m sorry.”

Alex just sits down with Lena and begins to wrap Lena’s hand in bandages from the emergency kit on under the desk. “Hey I get it. If it wasn’t for Kara drilling into my brain the ‘no-killing-rule’, I probably would’ve actually gone through with it. But it definitely will be a while before you can go see her.”

Lena laughs. “I don’t ever want to lay eyes on that bitch ever again. Not after what she did to Kara.”

\--

After about 6 excruciating hours of waiting, the head doctor finally comes out to greet Sam who is standing closest to the door. After a brief conversation, Sam walks to where Lena and Alex are asleep on a bench in the main hull. They seem to have managed to find a position where both of them are acting as pillows for each other.

“Hey um… Kara just got out of surgery.” Alex and Lena instantly shoot upright, almost crashing their heads into one another as Sam continues with the update. “She is in critical condition, but she is stable. The doctors said she’s in a coma right now due to the amount of kryptonite that is in her bloodstream.”

The group starts to walk over to the hospital wing, but a guard stops them. “Doc said that only one needs to go in at a time… it’s pretty rough.” Sam and Lena look to Alex, allowing her to be the first to see Kara, even though Lena wants nothing but to rush into the room to see the love of her life.

Alex makes her way around the corner to the room her sister is in. She pauses before walking in, trying to prepare herself for the worst; what she sees is pretty close to it.

Kara is so pale and so feeble looking it absolutely breaks Alex’s heart. She instantly loses all control over her tear ducts as she rushes to sit next to her sister. Kara is hooked up to life support and about ten different monitors and Alex can’t help but hover her hands over all of the many bruises and lacerations on the girl’s skin. With her shoulder in a massive sling and her leg in a large cast, she looks like she has been through hell and back, which is honestly very true.

“Oh my god. Kara I— I am so sorry.” Alex says between sobs. “I should have found you sooner. Fuck, I shouldn’t have even let her take you. I should have stopped her or traded places or anything! I’m so sorry!” Alex gently takes her sister’s hand in her own and falls into the bed wailing. She feels like she failed her mother, J’onn, and especially Kara. All of her years of her mother instructing her to look out for her sister was all for nothing. She failed, she’s a failure.

_I’m alive, aren’t I? _She can just hear Kara’s voice in her head. Alex knows her sister wouldn’t like it that she is being so hard on herself, but with the state that Kara is in with more tubing and machines around than she’s ever seen before, it’s hard to look on the bright side of the situation.


	10. Chapter 10

After a long hour, Alex finally comes out to the main hull to let Lena have a turn with Kara. The way that Alex looks completely drained of emotions makes Lena weary of what she is about to walk into.

After the initial shock of seeing Kara so weak and vulnerable, Lena sits down next to her and rubs her thumb along the woman’s hairline like her mother—her real mother that is— use to do to her when she was feeling ill.

_Except Kara’s not ill. She’s dying._ Lena instantly reprimands herself for even thinking that Kara isn’t going to recover. She _is _going to recover, she has to. Tears fall down Lena’s face as she tries to bring any sort of comfort to her friend.

“Kara, I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault. God, if I wasn’t so stupid as to think my mother wouldn’t come after me like this— I just need you to come back to me. Please.” Lena wipes at her face and leans in as if to tell Kara a secret.

“I hope you can hear me. I wanted to tell you before all of this shit went down… Kara, I lo—” The sound of machines blaring around the pair sends Lena standing upright in a matter of milliseconds. “Someone! Help! Something’s gone wrong!” She is honestly surprised that she was in control of her emotions enough to yell for help because after she sees the doctors trying to help Kara, she is completely frozen.

The doctors are forced to work around Lena because her feet have turned to cement, not allowing her to leave the woman she loves. Alex and Sam must have heard the commotion because they are quickly standing in the doorway.

As the monitors begin to increase the noise they make, the doctors are forced to try and remove Lena from where she is standing. Lena is so frozen and dead set on staying with Kara that it takes Alex and two additional soldiers to move her.

“Lena come on, we have to get out of their way, there’s nothing we can do. Let them do their job.” Alex pleads.

“I can’t just leave her alone! Kara doesn’t want to be alone!” Lena is actually pretty strong as Alex’s grip is starting to slip, or it could be that Alex herself is realizing how bad this situation is.

Sam intervenes to help, and they manage to practically drag Lena out of the room and to the main hull. Once there, Lena sinks to her knees in defeat as she sobs.

“I haven’t even told her I love her. Alex, what if she dies and never knew that I love her.” Alex kneels next to the woman and holds her as they both cry in each other’s arms.

“Lena, she knows, I know she knows. And she is _not _going to die. Kara is too strong for that.”

\--

Kara is in yet another surgery for a few hours, and while waiting to hear any news from the doctors, Lena can’t take it anymore and decides to pay her mother a little visit. As she stands up, Sam tries to stop her.

“Lena, you tried to kill her last time you saw her, do you really think that is a good idea?”

Lena huffs, “Oh so Alex gets to take her anger out downstairs with the punching bags, and I’m supposed to just sit on my ass? I don’t think so.” Sam tightens her grip on Lena and tries to say something, but Lena cuts her off. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill her. There aren’t any weapons allowed down there.”

The guards reluctantly let Lena into the room where her mother is locked up. She is still handcuffed but allowed to walk around her small cell. The women are separated by a massively heavy-duty bulletproof glass. Lillian smiles as her daughter enters the room, her black eye reminds Lena of what she almost did. How she almost became a killer.

“How do we remove the kryptonite virus?” Lena walks up to the glass and crosses her arms.

“You really think that I would just tell you how to save her? Just like that? You are out of your mind.” Lillian laughs, yet Lena just stands there, waiting for an answer. “Fine, since this won’t actually do anything… you can’t. The virus is in her bloodstream, her body will have to replace the blood naturally, which lucky for you, only takes half as long since she is kryptonian.”

Now Lena laughs. “Are you kidding? That is still whole year she will be in so much pain, not to mention she can’t just stay like this that long.”  


“If she even lives that long.” Lena bangs a fist on the glass.

“She _will._ We can make some sort of antidote or something…”

“The only way to quickly and safely remove the kryptonite from her bloodstream is to replace the blood. It’s that simple.”

Lena furrows her brows. “You’re lying. Why would tell me this? Just 24 hours ago you tried to kill her. Why help me?”

“Because you idiot, the only one who can give her blood is on that fake version of their home planet. If I was worried you could ever achieve your goal, then I wouldn’t have told you.”

Lena is still for a minute, thinking. _That actually might work… it would still take a while to do it safely, but it would still be less than a year…_ Lillian interrupts her thoughts.

“So, I helped you save your little girlfriend, now you get to help me.” What Lena wouldn’t give to rip that smug look off the woman’s face. She leans as close to the glass as she can, and with the most forbidding look in her eyes and coldest voice she could muster, Lena responds.

“You, _Lillian_, are going to rot in this cell for the rest of your miserable goddamn life. You don’t deserve even the slightest hospitality and you can go to hell.” With that, Lena walks out of the room with a new plan on how to help Kara and not one single feeling of sadness for her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the weird repeated chapter, I think I've fixed it so it should all make more sense now :) enjoy!

Kara can hear small portions of what is going on in the world when she isn’t slipping in and out of whatever is taking over her body. She can only hear though, as she is unable to move a single muscle or even open an eye. She hears machines whirring and people shuffling around.

One part of her body that is in top-notch shape, however, is her pain receptors. Oh Rao does everything hurt. She feels the cloth of her gown rub against every laceration on her body, especially her back, and can’t do a damn thing about it.

It’s like she is trapped in her own mind, unable to move or make sense of the outside world. _What the hell was in that kryptonite? _She can feel the bandages around her limbs and the pressure of her broken ribs on her lungs, along with the feeling of continuous swelling of the bruises on her face which she is sure looks _super _attractive.

Then she hears the first thing that actually makes sense in her brain, Lena’s voice. “I hope you can hear me. I wanted to tell you before all of this shit went down…” _Woah, language Lena…_ Wait what is she trying to say, the sound is becoming more muffled as she can feel the pain getting worse. _This is not good. _“Kara, I lo—”

That is the last part she hears before she feels nothing but pain. She can tell she is going back and forth between comatose and somewhat conscious as everything comes in spurts. She tries to focus on Lena. _Wait, Lena… What were you going… what were you going to say? Lena! _The last thing Kara remembers thinking about is what Lena was trying to tell her, then she slips back into darkness.

\--

As Lena begins the long walk back to the hull, she converses with herself about possible antidotes to the kryptonite virus. All of the solutions she comes up with in her head all lead back to one problem— it’s impossible to do it all at once. _Well fuck, it’s like chemotherapy for a kryptonian. That will just cause her more pain because she will still have kryptonite in her. _

Lena curses her mother with more colorful words as she nears the hull. Once she enters, her heart stops as she can hear Alex crying. _No, please god, no. _She breaks off into a sprint— which is actually quite easy since she abandoned her heels about 12 hours after Kara went missing— she runs as fast as her legs can take her towards the medical bay. As she turns the corner, she body slams into Sam.

“Ow!”

“Where’s Kara?!” They say simultaneously. Sam rubs her arm as she laughs.

“It’s fine I’m alright thanks for asking.” Seeing as she isn’t getting the response she was looking for, Sam continues, “Kara is fine. Actually, she’s more than fine. She’s awake, I was just on my way to find you.”

Lena’s face brightens up and her eyes overflow with tears. “Oh my god! She’s awake?!” Before Sam can confirm, Lena bolts past her and enters Kara’s room. She has to brace herself in the doorway because she is so overwhelmed with emotions.

Kara seems a little out of it but is conscious, nonetheless. Alex is holding her hand ever so gently as she just cries and looks at sister. Then, those gorgeous blue eyes find their way to the door where Lena is frozen in disbelief. Kara tries to smile, but instantly regrets it, wincing in pain. Still, she manages to get a hoarse greeting out of her throat.

“Hi.”

Lena laughs through the tears. “Hi.”

Kara tries to say something else to Lena but falls into a violent coughing fit. It is one of the worse sounds Lena has ever heard, as Kara is trying to breathe through her 4 broken ribs. Alex instantly jumps into action, trying to calm Kara down and help her drink some water.

Seeing Kara this weak is Lena’s own kryptonite dagger plunging into her heart. She absolutely hated seeing Kara like this; it made her want to go back downstairs beat the complete shit out of the monster. _Kara wouldn’t like that, would she? _Lena doesn’t care, what matters is that her friend is here, safe and alive.

After Kara stops coughing, Alex gets up to leave. “I’ll let you two have some space. Just, be careful Kara, please?” Kara gently nods in agreement, then turns all of her attention on Lena who looks towards the ground. She doesn’t move but about 3 inches away from the door, and really only because Alex made her move so she could close it.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kara hoarsely speaks again. “Lena, you can come over here,” She attempts to laugh, “I’m not gonna bite. It’s certainly not the prettiest sight to see, I know, but you—”

“Kara I love you.” Lena can’t hold it in anymore; it’s sudden, rushed, and panicked, which is not at all how she wanted to tell Kara, but it just comes out. Kara sits for a minute with her mouth wide open, whatever words she was trying to say were stolen from her instantly. Lena stands in shock over what she said as well but shakes it off and stands up straight. She heads over to sit next to Kara and continues.

“I wanted to tell you that day, but I got nervous and then my mother came and tried to take you away from me and then she did and then we couldn’t find you. But then I thought you were dead but when we found you, you weren’t responsive and I just couldn’t lose you and I am so, _so_ sorry Kara, it’s all my fault but I love you so much…” Lena’s voice trails off as she starts to cry into her hands.

Kara places a shaky hand on Lena’s wrist, moving it out of the way so she can look into the bright green eyes in front of her. Lena returns the look and instantly stops crying. They stare at each other for a few moments before Kara gains the strength to move again. She moves her hand to Lena’s cheek and tugs her face towards herself. Lena somehow manages to understand what Kara is trying to do and helps her out since she herself cannot move much.

Kara doesn’t give one care in the world of how much this is going to hurt, she is going to kiss Lena Luthor and she is going to do it well. She tugs on Lena’s face to bring her in and when she gets close, their lips meet and create the most ethereal feeling either one of them has ever felt.

The kiss is slow, but passionate, as Lena is trying to not hurt Kara, but at the same time show all of her love for the woman in one single moment. Although Kara is very weak, she is somehow able to forget all of her pain for a few moments as she too, pours every emotion into the kiss.

After about 6 beautiful seconds, Kara is forced to pull away as her body reminds her just how damaged it is. “I know, Lena. I love you too.” Kara smiles as best she can and stares at Lena as long as she can, so she can make a mental picture of every single detail from this beautiful moment.

\--

“Oh my god, it happened. Sam, they _finally _did it!” Alex turns towards her girlfriend, “You owe me now.”

Sam rolls her eyes from her seat across the hallway. “You seriously are remembering that bet now? After everything that’s happened?”

Alex is practically jumping with excitement. “What? My sister is alive, and I am also on about hmm… 3 bottles of those energy drinks?” Sam audibly gasps. “I needed something to pick up my spirits! Kara’s alive, we need to celebrate!”

Sam laughs at Alex and walks over to the window where her girlfriend is creeping on her own sister. “I cannot believe you are spying on her.”

Alex turns and gives Sam a quick kiss, “Oh no, I am _not _letting her out of my sight ever again.” The pair shares a longer kiss as they are filled with absolute joy. Little did they know, an agent in the main hull was preparing to free his true leader…


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days are somewhat calm given the circumstances. Kara hasn’t thrown any more blood clots so there have been no more trips to the OR, Lillian is locked away and under 24-hour surveillance by both man and machine, and Lena has not left Kara’s side for more than five minutes and only because Kara got a little hungry once.

Alex always stayed within earshot of her sister but was also focused on finding the remainder of the Cadmus agents and spending some time with her own girlfriend. After Kara falls asleep for yet another nap, Lena leaves to find Alex in her lab, reading something on the computer.

“Lena, this actually might work. If we can just get a small sample of healthy kryptonian blood, then we might be able to create an antidote.” Lena smiles with excitement, but it leaves as quickly as it arrived as soon as she thinks more about the plan.

“But how are we going to find uncontaminated blood? The only other kryptonian we know is stranded on Argo City.” Lena sighs. Of course, when they need Clark the most, he is out on another planet with a broken ship. _How convenient_. Suddenly, an idea enters her brain. She is not really in favor of it, but it’s the only idea she has.

“There is no way my mother would try to kill Kara before she took enough samples for tests. She is bound to have extras still at her lab.”

Alex looks at Lena and shakes her head. “No. No way are we going back to that god-awful place. Our clean up team is on it and will turn in anything useful to me. But we are staying right here where it is safe.”

Lena walks towards Alex and places a hand on her shoulder. “Alex, I know that you’re scared, after what my mother did to the most powerful being on the planet? Hell, I’m scared and anyone would be a fool not to be. But we have to try. It’s the only way we can help Kara.”

Alex thinks for a moment before finally agreeing to go. “Fine. But we are taking a full squad and you are _not_ going to leave my side understood?” Lena nods and they head towards the armory. “I just got my sister back and the last thing I need is for her to hate me for getting her girlfriend killed.”

Lena stops in her tracks with the dorkiest smile on her face. “Wait. Kara told you I’m her girlfriend?”

Alex grabs her friends’ hand and drags her to get geared up. “Come on you useless lesbian.” 

\--

Alex is very hesitant to enter the lab. Except for the scattered DEO agents taking note of the scene, it looks exactly as it did the day they rescued Kara—well, with a few more bullet holes everywhere.

Alex has a hard time keeping up with Lena who is looking around all over the place for any sign of Lillian’s experiments. When they turn the corner, they see a lab in the distance with a wall knocked out. Upon getting closer, Alex freezes as she remembers where they are.

The lab looks like any other evil lab, with tools, machines, and blood everywhere. But what shocks her the most is that on the other side of the hole in the wall, bloody shackles are hanging from the ceiling.

Her brain brings back horrible flashbacks of her sister hanging in the room, unconscious and bleeding everywhere; veins glowing with a hint of green from the virus. The hole must have been some sort of two-way mirror as there is glass around the floor.

_That sick fuck must have watched every single moment of torture on my sister. _“That evil bitch.” Alex snarls. Lena must have figured out where they are because when she meets Alex at the hole, she gasps.

“Oh my god. This is where they kept her?” Alex can only nod. Lena steps over the threshold into the cell but is careful to walk around the bloody area as she moves to the other end of the room. “Hey look. Kara will be looking for this.”

In Lena’s hands is Kara’s cape. It is filthy with dirt and blood and torn to shreds, but Lena still puts it in her bag. They stand in silence for a moment just looking at the shackles, then Alex grabs her gun, and shoots them off the ceiling.

“There. Now they can’t hurt anyone else.” Alex and Lena make eye contact, silently checking up on each other. When they are certain the other is okay, they continue their search for the blood they can use.

After about ten more minutes of searching, Lena finds a secret carved out space in the floor underneath a table. “How old fashioned of you mother.” Lena laughs. She picks up the false tile and pulls out a locked case. _Where is x-ray vision when you need it?_ As Lena inspects the case, she notices the metal is laced with kryptonite.

“Hey Alex, I think I found what we were looking for. Hopefully, the contents are not as contaminated as the box…”

Alex comes over to where Lena is crouched and takes the case, inspecting it. “How do you know this has Kara’s blood inside it?”

Lena points to the contaminant, “Why else would my mother waste good kryptonite on a metal box?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday! I needed a break and since the website was down for maintenance, I thought that was the perfect time to take one. Enjoy! :)

“I thought I told you that I did _not _want to be in here for any more than a few days. It’s been almost a damn week!” Lillian growls from within her cell. Her spy works on opening the door while his teammates keep a lookout.

“I’m sorry ma’am but it took a little longer to get us all on the same schedule. Plus, your daughter has been busy with finding a cure for Supergirl, so she hasn’t checked on your status in quite a while. Which makes things easier for us.” He finally gets the door open without triggering the alarm; it helps that he has a DEO badge, but he likes to think that it is purely due to his “spy skills”.

Lillian stops just outside of the cell. “What do you mean she is finding a cure? There isn’t one.”

The man suddenly gets nervous with the angry tone of the woman. “Well, they went back to your lab and found your stash of Supergirl’s blood. They used it to make some sort of drug that slowly disintegrates the kryptonite.” Lillian is quiet for a moment while she takes a stolen image inducer out of his hand.

“Well then I guess I need to remedy this situation. Hand me your knife, I want to pay a visit to the alien.” As the man gets his weapon, Lillian uses the image inducer to take the form of her spy. She takes the weapon as the man stands confused.

“But ma’am, you look like—” The words are cut off as his throat is quickly slit. The woman steps over the fresh body as she looks into the security camera.

“You up there, set up the earlier footage to cover up this mess.” And with that, the disguised villain enters the hull of the DEO.

\--

Kara is honestly getting kind of sick of being stuck in the hospital wing. Sure her room is comfortable, and Lena is always here— usually giving some _amazing _kisses… or food— but she wants to be out. She especially wants to be out of this god-forsaken pain and all these bandages and casts.

Seriously, if she had ever known what it was like to shatter an ankle, she definitely would not have been so careless and gotten captured. _Wow really? Out of all your injuries, this is the one you are worried about the most?_ Kara would laugh at herself if it didn’t hurt so much. When she was awake enough, she asked for a full rundown of her injuries and was surprised to find out she still had all parts of her body attached to her.

The obvious ones are the dislocated shoulder, the shattered ankle, and the broken eye socket. Along with many, _many _lacerations of all shapes and sizes, she also has too many bruises to count from the numerous amounts of punches thrown at her. Kara remembers every single one she was conscious for as if they had just happened. She remembers the vile words said to her while they were happening too.

Another excruciatingly painful injury is her 4 broken ribs. Every time she even thinks of breathing, they press against her lungs threatening to puncture one at any minute. Probably the biggest downfall of the ribs is the fact that she can’t move from laying on her back. Oh Rao her back is the absolute worst part of all of this. _Well, besides the dying a few times._

No matter what she does, what she is wearing, or what kind of treatment they do, each and every lesion screams in agony. She just _knows _that she is going to have some wicked scars, but it is really not worth all this pain.

Just as Kara manages to remove her focus from her injuries, Lena practically jumps into the room. “I’ve got it! I made the antidote! It’ll take some time to get all of the kryptonite out of your system because we have to do it in sessions, mostly because the virus will put up a fight and try to hold on as much as it can, but we can fix you!”

Kara smiles as wide as she can as Lena comes closer for a kiss. “That’s great Lena! How long exactly are we talking?”

Lena’s smile falls. “Um… a few months, like maybe three or four at least?”

“WHAT?” Kara tries to sit up but immediately regrets it. She falls back onto the bed in a coughing fit, but the impact sets her back on fire. She doesn’t even know how to move her body as she is basically sandwiched between pains. Lena rushes to help her control her breathing, and after a few moments, they are able to continue the conversation.

“Lena, that is too long. I need to be out there, helping people.”

Lena pushes back a strand of blonde hair. “No, Kara, you need to be here. Recovering. My mother almost killed you. Hell, you actually died a few times on the table. There is absolutely no way I am letting you go until you are completely healed.” _Even then I don’t know if I want you out in the line of fire… _

“But Lena, I’m Supergirl. I help people, it’s who I am.”

Their conversation is cut short by Alex and Sam dropping in to say hello. Lena puts on a quick smile before conversing with the pair. “Hey, you two, how was lunch?”

Sam laughs as she grabs Alex’s hand. “She would not stop checking her phone for updates on Kara. So I basically had lunch with the top of her head.”

Alex puts her free hand up defensively, “Hey, I am just concerned about my sister. I mean I trust you, Lena, after all, I am allowing you to… ya know,” She gestures between Lena and Kara, “but I still need to be in the know at _all times._”

As the group laughs and carries on some conversation, a man walks into the room to check on Kara’s IV’s. As he works, Alex looks confused. _Why are there other men outside the door? _

“Hey Reynolds,” She walks over to the man who has moved on to messing with the monitors on Kara’s chest. Kara too busy with talking to Lena that she doesn’t even notice.

“Yes Director Danvers?” The man begins to glance around the room. The only one giving him attention is the director.

“I thought you were on duty to watch the prisoner. Why have you left your post?” Alex begins to slowly walk towards the man but fails to notice that he is beginning to press harder and harder on Kara’s ribs.

“Well you see,” Kara definitely notices now and begins to struggle to breathe, however the way that he is standing above her, she can’t get her good arm in a position to help herself. “I just felt like leaving.”

The man continues to increase the pressure until Kara is gasping for air; the other agents outside grabbed Sam and Lena and keep them still with guns at their heads. Alex is forced to stand her ground.

“Stop! What are you doing?!”

The man reaches behind his ear and deactivates the image inducer, revealing that it is in fact, Lillian Luthor. She keeps the pressure on Kara and watches her try to catch a breath. “I wouldn’t do anything stupid if I were you. You have a few choices to choose from director. You can let me kill your sister and I shall go back into your custody, you can try to get me and my men will shoot your girlfriend and the Luthor traitor, or you can let us go unharmed and no one will die. Not today at least.”

Alex’s eyes fill with rage as she growls. “You bitch. There is no way in hell I can just let you go.”

Lillian gives an evil smile. “Very well then.” She presses even harder on Kara, who moans in pain and is _very _red in the face. Kara suddenly feels the sharpest pain she has ever felt as it somehow gets even harder to breathe. _That is not good. Alex, please do something!_

Alex puts her hands up. “Alright stop! Stop! I’ll let you go. Just please stop hurting her!” Lillian removes her hands and slowly walks to the door. She gets a gun from one of her men and points it at Alex for insurance. The men continue to hold the women hostage until they get to the main exit. As they leave, Alex yells in frustration. “FUCK!” Lillian stops in her tracks.

“Now, I don’t know what _your _mother taught you about language, but I always made a point to teach my children some manners.” Before anyone can react, Lillian points her gun at Kara’s stomach and fires.

“KARA!” Alex rushes to her sister, completely forgetting about the escaping prisoner and traitors.

The trio and their hostages manage to make it to the main hull before Lena tries to fight them. “YOU MONSTER! I WILL FUCKING KILL YO—” Before she can get another word in, her captor elbows her in the head, causing her to collapse unconscious to the floor.

Lillian just keeps walking to the door. “Now what did I _just say _about language?” When she and her men make it to the exit, they let Sam go, who rushes to Lena’s side. Now that everyone is occupied, Lillian and her men are able to escape into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

“Kara, can you hear me? It’s gonna be okay, you’re okay…” Alex’s voice sounds so far away as Kara’s vision starts to blur. She is trying to move to make sure Lena is okay, but she can’t seem to make her legs work. It is also getting harder and harder to breathe. She can make out several people around her frantically working away at her stomach, she is too weak to look at the damage, but based on the bloody hands moving around her, she figures it isn’t good.

“Lena,” Kara gasps. She _has _to know if she’s okay. “Where… is Lena…” Alex doesn’t allow the doctors to prevent her from helping her sister. She just works through the tears as she frantically tries to stop the bleeding.

“It’ll take too long to move her we have to get this bullet out now!” She looks to Kara who somehow is getting paler than she already was. “Kara, Lena is fine they let her go. You just worry about yourself. Just try to breathe through the pain.”

But that is the thing, she can’t. Kara knows there is something wrong other than the bullet, but that thought doesn’t seem to have crossed everyone else’s mind.

“Alex…”

“Don’t talk, Kara, just breathe.” Alex doesn’t even look at her sister as she continues to try to remove the bullet.

“Alex… lungs… not helping… don’t work…” She can’t get any more words out; she is feeling her life slowly escaping her. _Please, Alex, listen to me._

Alex finally looks to Kara who blacks out. “What do you mean your lungs aren’t working? You got shot in—” She suddenly remembers Lillian standing over Kara with her hands on her chest. “Oh fuck she was pushing on your broken ribs.” Alex looks up to the medics. “Her ribs punctured a lung! We need to make it to the OR now!”

“But director, you just said we didn’t have enough time to—”

“NOW!” Alex jumps on the bed and continues working as the doctors wheel them into the OR as fast as they can. When they arrive, they have barely enough time to get Kara breathing again before they can do two more surgeries. Alex wastes no time as she jumps into action with the rest of the doctors. _When we get done, I am going to hunt that bitch down and kill her. _

\--

Lena wakes up in a room of her own, though there is nowhere near as much stuff as Kara’s. _Oh shit, Kara! _She sits up within seconds and immediately sees spots floating around. “Woah.” She can’t help but slump back onto her pillow. Her hand goes to her forehead where she notices a big, damp bandage. “What the hell?”

Sam looks up from her seat across the bed. “Oh thank god you’re awake. I was getting nervous.”

Lena is _very _confused. “What happened? Where’s Kara?!” Sam comes over and sits on the side of the bed.

“You got hit pretty hard in the head by one of those bastards.” She points to the bandage, “You’ve got a nice gash and a pretty bad concussion.”

Before Sam can get another word in Lena quickly interrupts, “Where’s Kara? Is she okay?”

Sam puts her hand on Lena’s shoulder to calm her down. “Kara is… fine. Lillian shot her but she also had messed with Kara’s ribs somehow. I think she pushed one into a lung or something. Alex is back there with the doctors working on her. She will be okay.”

Lena leans into her pillow and doesn’t stop the tears from flowing. “Why? Why does this keep happening?”

Sam just lets her cry for a moment before she tries to console her. Eventually, Lena falls back asleep due to the pain meds she is on. Sam exits the room to see if Alex is out yet. Luckily, she was just walking out of the OR.

“Oh my god Alex, are you okay? How’s Kara?”

Alex looks exhausted and her eyes drained of all tears. She puts her hand on her hips and sighs. “She’s alive. We are back at square one with her recovery, but she’s alive.” She launches herself into Sam’s arms and just tries to find any amount of comfort. “Sam, she died in there. _Again._ We have to get this bitch; Kara won’t make it through another surgery.”

Sam rubs her hand along her girlfriend’s back. “We will, Alex. We will.”

\--

Kara wakes up in her room again and in so much more pain than she thought possible. She also has a harder time breathing, but at least she is capable of the act now. She looks around the room to see Alex alone in a chair beside her, smiling down at her.

“Hey there.” Alex says as she strokes Kara’s cheek with her thumb.

“Hey,” Kara replies hoarsely. She is surprised that she can even speak but she’s not complaining. “Is Lena okay? Is she safe?”

Alex laughs a little, “Yes she is fine. Sam is with her and I had the doctors give her a little something extra since she hasn’t slept in days. You should really be worried about yourself though. You gave me a scare.” Alex gently boops her sister on the nose. Kara smiles.

“I just don’t want her hurt. I love her, Alex.”

Alex smiles, “I know you do. I’m glad you found someone you love. I am _certainly _glad it isn’t that Daxam asshole.”

Kara rolls her eyes as best she can. “Please don’t make me think about that. I already feel sick.” The sisters share a few silent moments. They just take in the feeling of having each other safe and together. Kara tries to readjust herself to get more comfortable when she notices a problem.

“Shit, Alex.” She looks up at her sister with more terror in her eyes than she has had this entire situation.

Alex senses something wrong and sits up. “What is it, Kara?”

“Why can’t I move my legs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought it was so badass to see Alex on the bed working as it was moving. Idk I just liked it. Anyway, sorry for more angst but ya know, such is life. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for panic attack

Alex takes a moment to process what her sister has just said. “Wh— what do you mean you can’t move your legs? Like, you’re just weak and don’t have the strength to move?”

Kara begins to panic as she tries to move. She is beginning to think that even without her other injuries, she wouldn’t be able to control her legs. “No, Alex. I mean I can’t move them… like at all.” She begins to hyperventilate as her lungs scream in agony. “I can’t— I can’t even f-feel them. My ankle doesn’t… hurt. Al-Alex help me!” Now she is really scared, and if Alex is too, she is doing a really good job of hiding it.

“Okay Kara, I need you to just breathe for me. Your lungs are still really weak and if you keep breathing like that things will only get worse.” She puts both hands on Kara’s shoulders, being very gentle as to not aggravate _another _injury, as she tries to get her sister to follow her breathing pattern. “Just breathe in… and out. There you go, it’s okay, you are going to be okay.”

“Alex I can’t feel anything, why can’t I feel anything?!” The tears are streaming down her cheeks as it is getting harder for Alex to help her calm down.

“Medic I need a medic in here! I’m sorry Kara, I hate to do this, but I have to.” The medic enters as Kara continues to panic.

“W-what do you mean? What are you gonna do?”

Alex turns to converse with the medic, “I need some sedatives; she is just going to aggravate her lungs.” The medic nods as he gets another IV bag from the cabinet. As he sets up the meds, Alex continues to try and calm her sister down. “Kara, honey listen. You’re going to be all right. We are going to fix this.” Alex’s voice catches as her emotions begin to beat her.

“Sedatives? Why do I need those? You’re just gonna drug me up is that it?” Kara begins to get a little physical as she tries to fight off her sister and the medic.

Alex has no more control over her tears now. She is _really _hating herself for doing this, but she feels as if she has no choice. _She is only going to hurt herself even more if she keeps at it. _“Kara, I need you to calm down okay? Please.” The medic finally gets the sedative to start working as Kara begins to move slower. She eventually stops fighting her sister and slumps over into Alex’s arms.

Alex moves the blonde to lay back on the bed while she sleeps. She sits for a moment after the medic leaves and covers her mouth with her hands and sobs. “Oh my god. What have I done?! I drugged her!” She lays her head on the side of the bed as just cries. Eventually, Sam comes in to check on the pair.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Sam rushes to kneel beside her girlfriend and places a hand on her back.

Alex turns to Sam. “I think the bullet went further than we thought like it hit a spinal nerve or something. She couldn’t feel her legs, so she started panicking and I just pumped her full of drugs. I just sedated her like some goddamn animal!” She falls into Sam’s arms and continues to sob. “I don’t think she can use her legs.”

The news hits Sam hard, and she just sits there, rubbing Alex’s back and trying to comprehend what all that means. “Well, Lena and I figured out a way to remove the kryptonite right? So we can fix this. I know we can.”

Alex sits up and looks at Sam, then she glances back to Kara who is now peacefully asleep. “What if we can’t.” Sam gives a confused look. “I mean, when Lena was talking to me about an antidote for the virus, she mentioned something about how one of the reasons we can’t just get rid of the virus all at once was because of the extent of the damage done to Kara’s body. It has something to do with the fact that she also blew her powers out, but she won’t do any super healing anytime soon, so if we don’t heal her in a meticulous manner, some injuries could be permanent.”

“Wait, I don’t get it. You’re saying that her super healing won’t work? But that’s one of her powers… When they come back, she should automatically heal to perfect condition…”

Alex sniffles and shakes her head. “We think the virus’ main target was her healing ability. I don’t know how Lillian did it, but she managed to make that specific ability the weakest. I don’t think it is completely gone, but it definitely won’t work a hundred percent anymore.”

Sam takes a minute to process all of the information. “So you’re saying that she will no longer be invulnerable? But that’s one of the things that make Supergirl, _Supergirl_.”

Alex's brain hurts from trying to remember all of the information. “No, her healing is only needed when she is weakened by kryptonite right? Because she is otherwise unable to get injured. It is a strangely specific target for Lillian’s virus, but I think that is why she went for it.”

Sam thinks for another moment. _Why the hell am I trying to understand this kryptonian stuff? _“So… she will be completely invulnerable once she gets her powers back, but if someone were to ever neutralize her powers, then she may not heal?”

Alex laughs as she wonders why they are trying to figure out all of this at this moment. “Yes. That’s the only thing we know so far about all this shit.”

Sam tries to smile to lighten the mood. “Well, why didn’t you just say that the first time?” She goes in for a kiss as Alex just shrugs. Alex’s lips are salty from the tears, but Sam doesn’t care, she is just trying to get Alex to forget everything for one moment.

After a minute or two, another medic shows up at the door. “Director Danvers, Ms. Luthor is awake and asking for you.”

\--

“Oh my god.” Lena sits back in disbelief after Alex finally gets through explaining everything that just happened. “But Kara’s okay though?”

“As okay as she can be. We need to figure out how to fix her leg issue before we can remove the virus. If she isn’t already healed before she becomes invincible again, her injuries—”

“—are permanent yes I get it,” Lena says in an angry tone. She pauses and looks back to Alex from her bed. “Sorry. I just, _shit _did my mother have to be so particular? I mean, to keep the virus in Kara, that must by itself be agonizing.” _This was her plan all along. She wanted us to rescue her and have to continue to let her suffer. _“One thing is for sure though; we need to find Lillian before she can hurt Kara anymore.”

Alex nods as she helps Lena get out of bed. “Agreed. But, are you sure you should be moving around? You did get your head bashed by an ex-agent.”

Lena looks up to Alex with determination. “Oh, I’m sure. I want to be standing right there next to my mother as we throw her in the max facility.” _If I don’t kill her first. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for some semi-graphic medical stuff? I know some people don't like needles so just beware. Enjoy!

The DEO is quiet for a few days. No sign of Lillian, Alex is constantly working with the agents on tracking her, and Lena doesn’t leave her lab for one moment. She is trying to come up with a way to heal Kara’s back in a timely fashion. “This technology is years beyond what we currently have. And I don’t even know if it will work on _you_.”

Kara’s voice comes from the small screen on her desk, Lena needed to ask Kara questions about her condition, but she was in no shape to leave her bed. “I’m sure if anyone can skip years of experiments and inventions, it’s you.” She pauses for a moment. “That was supposed to be a compliment…”

Lena laughs as she types away at her computer. “You’re cute. I guess you are feeling better, you aren’t arguing with the doctors today about what meds they’ve got.”

Kara frowns. “I’m not mad at them anymore. They were only following orders. It’s Alex I still hate.”

Lena finally looks at the screen and is no longer smiling. “Oh come on now, you don’t mean that.”

“I most certainly do. I wake up from another surgery only to find that it made things worse and then she drugs me up!”

Lena sighs, she hates disagreeing with Kara, but this time, she feels it’s necessary. “She didn’t just drug you up, Kara. In fact, Alex hates herself for it. I’m pretty sure that’s why she hasn’t stopped working. But she didn’t have a choice, you were ripping out your IV’s and almost tore your stitches. It could have been really bad.”

Kara looks down and thinks for a moment. “I dunno… I guess you’re right.” They share a few moments of just looking at each other through the screens, smiling, then Kara continues. “So what do you have left to do?”

“Well I’m only working on the technology to speed the natural healing process of your back, I don’t know if your body can handle _all_ of your injuries being healed that fast, plus there is already a lot of technology involved with this one thing. But luckily, after all your tests and exams, the bullet had only grazed your spinal cord, so there is a chance for recovery and with these nanobots I created they will speed that process along.”

Kara interrupts before Lena can continue. “Whoa whoa whoa nanobots? Didn’t that not go well for a certain friend of yours?”

Lena chuckles. “Well, yes. But I am the one in charge this time so it’s going to work.” Kara smiles at that. “It’ll take about two and a half weeks for you to fully recover, and while they are in you absolutely _cannot _move much or they may slip. Unfortunately, it is such a sensitive injury that one slip could make things a hell of a lot worse”

“Noted. So how do they… ya know… enter and depart?” the look of embarrassment on Kara’s face is enough to make Lena laugh for about a minute.

“Well, it is definitely not what you’re thinking, but it certainly isn’t pleasant. We will have to basically do like a lumbar puncture and inject it down to your bone, which will hurt quite a bit, but they should give out a signal when they are done, and we will get them out the same way but with a little magnet.”

Kara is utterly horrified, and her poor face doesn’t hide it. Lena notices and immediately regrets telling Kara.

“No no no no no it’s going to be okay I swear. It’ll just hurt a little bit.”

\--

Oh, it _so_ did not hurt just a little bit. Kara is screaming at this point and Sam and several other medics are trying to hold her down as Lena tries to insert the needle without hurting anything else. “SHIT MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOP!”

Lena is trying to go as quick as she can but even without the use of her legs, arm, and powers, Kara is still incredibly strong. “Kara I’m trying but you’re making it _very _difficult right now.” She grunts in frustration, “Jesus Kara, you weren’t even supposed to _feel _anything. The whole point of all this shit is because you’re _paralyzed_.”

The room goes completely silent in a matter of milliseconds. She actually said it, _the p word_, as if somehow saying that word made it all that much more real. Even Kara went completely still and when Lena finally snapped out of it, she quickly finished inserting the nanobots and pulled the needle out.

“Th-there. I finished it. Just lie on your back slowly and don’t move after that.” She quickly gives some more instructions to a medic and practically runs out of the room. She doesn’t know what’s worse, the fact that Kara is _literally _paralyzed, or that she snapped at her for feeling pain. All this stress is just too much and she hates herself for taking it out on Kara like that.

\--

_Paralyzed. I’m Supergirl, Kara Zor-El, Last Daughter of Krypton. And I’m fucking paralyzed. _Kara laughs at herself. How could she have been so stupid to let herself be injured like this? To be _broken _like this. _No. You know exactly why you allowed this. For Lena. You saved her life. Who knows what her mother would have done if you hadn’t gone with her. You saved the woman you love no matter the cost, and you would do it again in a heartbeat. _She knows that Lena’s gadgets will work. They have to.

“Lillian, I’m coming for you, and I’m going to _end_ this.”


	17. Chapter 17

Alex stayed at the computer pretty much nonstop since her time with Kara. She just couldn’t forgive herself for what she did. _It was necessary_. _Yea, but it was cruel. _She had just started to feel somewhat better when Sam came in to warn her that they were about to insert the nano bots and that it was probably going to be awful.

Boy was she right. Tears were streaming down her face as she could hear her little sister scream at the top of her little damaged lungs. It took everything in her not to go running in there and stop the whole operation until the screaming was suddenly silenced. She was about to storm in the room to see what went wrong when she saw Lena practically running as far from the room as possible.

_Well, nothing’s wrong or she wouldn’t have left…_

Alex follows the woman and they end up back in Lena’s lab. Lena is sitting on the floor in the corner, hidden by a cabinet. It is only when Alex moves around it does she see her friend curled up crying into her knees. Alex crouches down next to her.

“Hey,” That is all she can think of saying. Lena looks up with red, teary eyes and sniffles.

“Hey.”

Alex looks down. “I think I already know the answer, but are you okay?”

Lena just laughs and wipes at her face. “That is the famous word around here, isn’t it. ‘Okay’. How the hell can things be okay? Everyone keeps telling me that things are going to be okay and to just be patient. But what if it’s never going to be okay?”

“You can’t think like that Lena,” Alex puts her and on Lena’s shoulder, “I know you’re tired of hearing people say that, believe me, I am too. But this isn’t about us. The _second _that we think Kara can’t be healed, she could lose all hope. I know she probably feels just as pessimistic as we do, but we have to be strong. _For her._”

Lena gives a humorless laugh and looks away. “She probably will never speak to me again. I _yelled _at her. I basically blamed her for the pain she feels.”

“Now I highly doubt that, and I _highly _doubt that she can stay mad at you long. You were probably just scared, hell, we all are.”

Now Lena really laughs. “Oh, you’re one to talk. Avoiding the medical wing because you think she’s mad at you.” When Alex doesn’t respond, Lena arches a brow. “See, not so easy to forgive yourself now is it.”

Alex quickly changes the subject. “So um… we think we have found a general area of where Lillian could be hiding, but we aren’t certain. We also think that she is probably going to attack again, this time with the intent to… to kill her.” Alex has a hard time dealing with the fact that the woman who very well can kill her little sister right now is out there, untraceable, and most likely planning to attack. It makes her blood boil with rage.

The pair stands up to clean themselves up a bit and Lena’s voice is cold. “Well then, let’s go get the bitch.”

\--

“Damn fools, they aren’t making this cat and mouse game very fun now are they?” Lillian sits at a table, working on some sort of device as she glances at the security feed of the DEO. She has more men around her as they go over the plan on the other side of the room.

“Now remember what we said, we need two men near Danvers and Lena at all times. They are the ones who will endanger the plan the most. Make sure you get the shift chief to change your shifts accordingly. We also need someone to pose as a medic so they can keep tabs on the progress of Supergirl. Our intel says the nanobots were inserted but no signs of progress yet.”

Lillian doesn’t look away as she critiques the soldier’s plans. “You are in no way, to interact with the alien. Once I get this bomb operational, _I _will be the one who swoops in for the final kill. Anything you do to her could possibly kill her, so do not, under any circumstances, touch her. She won’t be a threat to worry about anyway.”

\--

It’s been almost two days since the nanobots went in and Kara feels no different. Well, in her back that is. Her shoulder seems to have healed and her face looks less like a demolished cantaloupe, and she can somewhat see out of her eye, but it doesn’t open all the way.

Kara tries to even just wiggle her toes, only stopping when someone comes in to check on her. She knows that she is putting herself at risk, moving while those things are in her, but she doesn’t care. She wants to get out so she can stop Lillian once and for all.

Once the coast is clear, she tries again. Suddenly, her ankle screams in pain. _Wow, that hurt. _She must have wiggled more than her toe because her broken ankle feels like the bone moved from its set place and— _Wait a minute, my ankle hurts._ “OH MY GOD! My ankle hurts!” Kara actually says this excitedly, “Lena! Alex! Come in here quick! I can wiggle my feet!” Her celebration is cut off as the building shakes and a loud boom fills the hallways.

_Shit, what now? _


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I just had to deal with some stuff but hopefully I can be back on schedule. Thanks for reading!!

“This is Director Danvers, we need all personnel to the main hull! There’s been a breach!” Alex yells into her earpiece as she hides behind cover, shooting at an enemy she sees. “Does anyone have eyes on Lena?!”

A voice comes from the radio, “Alex I’m heading to Kara’s room. I know that’s where they are headed so I have to take out those nanobots before something bad happens!”

“Alright just make sure you’re careful. I’ll let you know if your mother makes an appearance.” _Good thing Sam left before shit hit the fan. I just gotta keep them away from Kara…_

There are enough DEO agents to keep the soldiers from going past the main entrance of the building, but not without consequences. It’s like an all-out warzone. _How the hell did Lillian find all of these people?!_

\--

Kara tries desperately to get more than her ankle to move, but when she feels a sharp pain in her back, she knows she needs to stop before she makes something terrible happen. She falls back to the bed, cursing that she can’t help anyone. The sounds of the dying DEO agents are deafening, and she feels as though each one of their deaths is her fault.

_If I wasn’t bedridden I could stop all of this in ten seconds. _Before Kara can tear herself up even more, Lena comes bursting through the door.

“Okay before you get mad at me just listen to me. I _need _to take the nanobots out before something happens. If you were to get moved or something and they move in there… it could make things a whole lot worse. So yell at me all you want, just let me do this first.”

Kara just sits there and stares at Lena. “I’m not mad at you. I was just upset about the whole situation and when you said that I was p— that word, it just kind of made it all too real for me. But I would never be mad at you. I love you.” Kara reaches for Lena, who accepts the gesture and leans in for a passionate kiss. When they break apart, Lena has tears forming but manages to hold them back.

“I love you.” They share a quick moment before Lena remembers why she is there in the first place. “Oh yea, the nanobots.”

“No, wait!” Lena stops, confused. Kara points to her good ankle that’s wiggling around, “I’m improving. Can’t we keep them in just a little longer? I know the risks but if they can get me walking I can help you guys out there.”

Lena scoffs. “You aren’t seriously suggesting going out there and fight are you? Cause that is just suicide.”

Kara isn’t backing down. “Lena. These people are dying because of me. I can’t just sit on my ass and do nothing while they are out there getting slaughtered.”

“I don’t care if you feel obligated to help them, you can’t, and you won’t. I am going to take those out now so there is no risk of further damage.” Lena helps Kara get to a position where she can get the nanobots out. Just as she inserts the needle, the door bursts wide open.

“Well well well. If it isn’t my daughter, the earth traitor and the scum who manipulated her.” Lillian smirks with a pistol pointed at the pair. She has two guards behind her, who just sit back to make sure no one bothers them.

“How did you get in? The hull is ravaged with fighting…”

“There are other ways to enter a building, Lena. My god, I thought you were supposed to be the smartest one.” Lena just rolls her eyes. _Oh, I am. I’m just buying time to get the nanobots out… _

Kara lays as still as she can, given the amount of pain the extraction process is giving her, but she tries her best not to show it. Her voice goes cold. “What do you want Lillian?”

Lillian laughs. “Isn’t it obvious? I want you dead. You just refuse to die no matter what fun things I do to you. So I’ve decided to do this the old fashioned way.” She raises the gun to Kara’s head.

“NO!” Lena lets go of everything and runs in between the pair. The gun now aimed at her own chest. There must be a small shred of humanity left in Lillian as she hesitates to do anything other than sit there.

“Come now Lena, don’t be an idiot. I don’t want to kill _you_.”

Lena remains calm and still as Kara finally gets a voice. “Lena. Do NOT let her kill you. It’s not worth it. _I’m _not worth it.” Kara can feel the bots exit her body as she slowly tries to reach around to yank the needle out. _Please, Lena, don’t be stupid._

Lena’s voice shakes as she hears what Kara said about herself. “Kara. You _are _worth it. You are the only reason I am here in the first place. I will die before I let this monster kill you.”

Lillian finally shakes off whatever feelings she had for her daughter as she smiles. She doesn’t care who she has to go through, she is killing that alien. “That can be arranged.”

Lillian cocks the gun as Kara screams, “NO!” Lena closes her eyes to await her end. The sound of the gun goes off, but Lena doesn’t feel anything. _Is this what death feels like? Nothing? _Lena hears a grunt that makes her open her eyes to see two bodies lying tangled together on the floor. Both laying in a growing pool of blood; one moving, one still as a corpse.


	19. Chapter 19

“No no no no no! Kara _please _don’t be dead!” Lena drops to her knees and frantically waves her hands around the bodies, afraid that if she moves something and Kara is alive, then she may hurt something. “KARA SAY SOMETHING GODDAMMIT!”

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I think I killed her.” Kara’s voice comes out strained and muffled, but Lena can hear it crystal clear. “Can you help me move her? She’s kinda pressing the gun into my ribs.”

Lena never thought that she would be relieved that she was shoving her own mother’s dead body away, but she lets out a breath of relief. She doesn’t know what she would have done if Kara was the one who got shot. The two women carefully push Lillian’s body off of Kara, who just lies there afterward. She has blood all over her and looks as pale as a ghost.

“Okay.” She huffs a breath. “I’m going to need some help getting cleaned and back to bed. I can’t move anymore.” Kara tries to stand up but all she can move is her ankle like before. She also only tries once to sit up but is reminded of her broken ribs soon after and drops back down.

As ecstatic as Lena is, she can’t help but wonder what the _hell _happened and how Kara got on the floor. “Kara,” Lena begins with a curious tone, “How did you save me?”

Kara manages to sit up on her elbows as she wipes some blood off of her face. “Well, I don’t exactly know. I just remember feeling a surge of power and then I pulled the nanobot needle out, ran for your mother, then grabbed the gun. It was all instinct really. But I didn’t mean to turn it on her… I just couldn’t control my strength.” The pair looks back to the body and notices the hand that was holding the gun was bent backward towards itself. Lena frowns as Kara makes a disgusted sound. “Yea I think I turned more than the gun back on her…”

Lena sits and processes what just happened. Her mother is _dead. _But more importantly, Kara is _alive. _And had powers for a split second. Kara is about to apologize for what she did until Lena’s lips crash into her own.

The kiss is strong and urgent. It feels as if one of them were to pull away, they would lose each other forever. Lena is just so overcome with emotion that she presses into Kara further, forcing her to lie back down on the ground. Lena leans on top of Kara, never missing a beat. She is almost about to lose all control until— “Ow”

Lena quickly sits up with wide eyes. “What? What is it? Are you okay?”

Kara laughs and puts a hand to her side. “You put your hand on my rib.” 

“Oh shit. Sorry.” Lena’s cheeks go bright red. Kara just laughs and sits back up on her elbows. Neither of them had even realized that the fighting outside the room had stopped until Alex came running in.

“Are you guys oka—” She notices the blood all over her sister, “KARA! Fuck, what happened? Where are you hurt?” She kneels next to Kara and searches for any new wounds.

Kara tries to bat Alex’s hands away, “No I’m fine Alex, really. The blood’s not even mine.” Alex looks to Lena, who points to the body across the floor. “Oh shit. Is that Lillian?” Kara and Lena nod. “Good. That bitch needed to go.” She suddenly realizes what she said and looks at Lena to apologize. Lena just puts her hand up.

“No need to apologize. I’m glad she’s dead too. I lost any ounce of love for her when she came in here ready to kill me just to get to Kara. Actually, I’d be dead if it wasn’t for her.”

Alex looks between the two with a confused expression. She eventually lands wide eyes on Kara. “Wait. _You _killed Lillian? How? You can’t move.”

Kara just shrugs. The adrenaline must still be going strong because she doesn’t even process that Alex pointed out the fact that _she _killed a human being. “I had my powers back for a few seconds. But now I am _definitely _feeling the consequences. Can you guys help me get cleaned up?”

Alex and Lena help Kara up and get a few medics to help them get her cleaned off. Despite how badly she wants to go, Lena refuses to go with them to the new room until Kara has been cleaned up and dressed. Kara thinks this as a sweet gesture as Alex just makes fun of them. Finally, when Kara is cleaned, dressed, and settled in a room that hasn’t been blown up or bloodied, Lena comes in to keep her company while the rest of the DEO agent handle the mess from the battle.

\--

A few weeks later, the nanobots are put back into Kara’s system to resume working. Since then, her ribs have healed enough to allow Lena some more room to operate while they are alone. Between kisses, Kara gets in a few questions. “Didn’t you say that I can’t move much while the nanobots were still here?” She smirks against Lena’s lips.

“I’m not gonna move you that much it's fine.” Lena stops any further questions with another kiss. Suddenly, Lena bolts off the bed as Alex walks in, making an effort not to knock, yet opening the door as loud as she can.

“Relax you two. Kara’s supposed to be _resting_. Besides,” Alex points to Lena, “Aren’t you supposed to be working on remaking the antivirus?”

A flustered and embarrassed Lena fixes her shirt and hurries out of the room “Right, sorry.” As she leaves, Alex just laughs and Kara frowns at her sister.

“You don’t have to be so cruel you know.” Kara crosses her arms across her chest.

“But that would take all the fun out of it.” Alex continues laughing. When she finally finishes, she goes over to the monitors to check on Kara’s vitals. “So, are you ready to go home yet?”

Kara sighs as she dramatically flops on her pillow. “Oh, Rao more than _anything._”

Alex chuckles. “Well good. Cause you get to stay at my place now that you can actually somewhat operate on your own. We just have to do some last-minute testing and get the nanobots out then you’re good to go. You just have to come in every week to get a dose of the antivirus and do your physical therapy for your legs.”

Kara groans. “Oh my god, can you believe that? Supergirl needing help to walk again? The stupid virus makes everything way too slow.”

“I know but this is the safest way to ensure your powers and health come back to one hundred percent. Sam, Lena, and I will have a rotation going so you are never alone, but so we can also go do our jobs. You’ll be fine I promise.”

Alex begins the process of removing the nanobots as Kara tries moving her legs. She can move her ankle now, her broken one still tender and in a cast, but the bones are no longer completely separated. After Alex is finished, Kara manages to get a muscle in her thigh to twitch.

“ALEX LOOK! I did it!” Kara’s smile reaches from ear to ear as she bounces up and down in her bed.

“Kara, I don’t mean to be a pessimist, but are you _sure _you did that? It could have just been involuntary…”

“No! I could _feel _it.” Alex looks at her sister with amazement. She just sits and watches her sister poke her legs and get all happy about feeling her finger on her limbs. Her eyes begin to tear up. _Thank god you’re okay Kara. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be interested in this continuing? I have a few ideas for some more chapters but just wanted to check if you guys were still into it now that Lillian is no more... Although who's to say there won't be another bad guy... (dun dun duuuun) :) thanks for reading!!! :):):)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so glad you guys are loving the story and want me to continue! Of course I will!!! It honestly makes me so happy that you guys like my work. It just makes it that much fun to do it! I will let you guys know that I will probably not be posting every night anymore, just because school is difficult and I want to have time to make this as good as I want it to be. I am going to shoot for as often as I can but just wanted you to be aware and not worry. Anyway, love you guys and thanks for reading!!!
> 
> TW for some intense physical and emotional abuse, and some PTSD.

Kara is exhausted by the time she wheels herself to Alex’s door. Alex only laughs while she is digging for her keys. “I told you that you probably should have let me help with that…”

“No, I got it.” Kara pants, “I just had to get my bearings.”

Alex gets the door open and moves out her sister’s way, barely managing to dodge a wheel to the toe. “You hit everything in this hallway.”

“Well excuse me for never using a wheelchair before,” Kara replies sarcastically. They manage to get all of their stuff in Alex’s apartment, well actually, _Alex _gets everything into the apartment. Kara just tries not to knock anything over.

After Alex gets the last bag put away, she begins to push Kara to her bed. “I had some of my guys put this ramp in so you can get to and from the bed easily. I’ll sleep on the couch so you can be more comfortable.”

Kara argues. “No, you don’t need to do that. I’ll be perfectly fine. You’re the one who has to get up and work in the mornings.”

“Kara, I don’t care. If you sleep on that couch you’ll irritate probably all of your injuries. End of discussion.”

A flustered sigh comes from the blonde. _This is just ridiculous. First I have to wheel my ass everywhere, then Alex has to rearrange her entire apartment for me? What kind of a hero am I?_

Before she can get another thought out, Alex has picked Kara up and gently placed her on the bed. _I better be able to do that myself soon… She doesn’t need to be doing all this for me._

Luckily, Kara falls asleep before any more depressing thoughts invade her mind.

\--

_“You are an abomination to this planet. You should have died with the rest of your miserable species on that rock.” Another blow from the rope is landed to Kara’s back. She can’t take it anymore; she wants to die. _

_“Please, stop.” She yelps. This time, a fist makes contact with her cheek._

_“You don’t get to speak. And we will finish when I say we are done. AGAIN!” The rope continues to be pounded into her flesh. The pain is so sharp, Kara’s vision begins to blur. Her screams of pain are accompanied by a harmony of laughter from those surrounding her, and she continues to be beaten until her body goes numb. _

_Lillian stands over the defeated hero and just smirks. She then cups Kara’s face with her hand and jerks Kara’s head violently upward. Lillian gets within inches of the bloody, beaten face and almost whispers, “You are nothing, and no one is coming to save you. You are mine forever, roach.” _

_Lillian quickly drops Kara’s head and she just hangs there in defeat. A burst of evil laughter comes from the older woman as she leaves with her men, probably to plan the next torture session. Kara is just left alone with nothing but pain and the lingering words of her captor._

_“You are nothing, and no one is coming to save— “_

Kara wakes and sits up so violently, she is pretty sure her back tore some stitches. That pain and the remembering of her time in Lillian’s warehouse is enough to produce a mixed scream of pain and terror. It takes a moment after Alex gets to the bed for Kara to remember where she is.

“Kara?! It’s okay I got you.” Alex gently pulls Kara in for a hug, “You’re safe. You’re with me, your sister. You’re safe.” She repeatedly tells Kara that she is not going anywhere and that it is all over. Kara is shaking like a scared puppy in Alex’s arms and it causes Alex to fight tears.

After about ten minutes of Alex gently rocking back and forth with Kara in her arms, and brushing her fingers through the sweaty, blonde hair, Kara seems to calm down enough to lay back down in bed. However, she is white with fear and wide awake. Alex gets an idea.

“I will be back in two seconds, okay?” She says ever so gently. Kara can only nod as she pulls up the covers to her chin.

Alex goes back to the couch for her pillow and blanket, then returns to the bed. She slips under the covers next to her sister, then scoots as close as she can without irritating any injuries. She places her arm lightly over Kara’s stomach, just below the stitches from her bullet wound.

“Better?” Kara nods and snuggles further into Alex. “I’m not going anywhere, Kara. Never in a million years. I will be right here.”

Alex doesn’t sleep the rest of the night, and Kara finally can’t stay awake anymore after about an hour and a half. Alex just watches her sister sleep, hopefully without any other nightmares. _Goddammit, Lillian, you’re dead and you’re still fucking torturing her._


	21. Chapter 21

Alex begins to get ready for work around 4:30 in the morning, which normally is no big deal, but considering she never went back to sleep after last night’s events, she is miserable. She isn’t mad at Kara though. No, what she is really mad about is how she is won’t be unable to help her sister forget everything she had just been through.

She knows that Kara went through some _really_ serious shit and she doesn’t think that the fear and PTSD is irrational, she just never really thought about it. Ever since Kara became Supergirl, she has been fighting off some of the most evil people imaginable and has been through hell and back. Alex just sort of thought that once Kara gets healed physically, then they can move on.

That doesn’t seem to be the case this time. Kara was taken captive, beaten, tortured, called horrible things, and had no idea that anyone was going to find her for two whole days. It may not seem like a long time, but for Kara, it must have felt like a lifetime.

Alex waits until Sam gets to the apartment for her to gather her things to leave. Alex wanted someone here at all times to watch over Kara and that idea was just reinforced after last night. “Hey babe, thanks for coming so early. I hope it wasn’t hard to get someone to look after Ruby.”

Sam greets her girlfriend with a peck on the lips. “No, not at all. In fact, she stayed with a friend overnight. I just told her Kara was really sick so she couldn’t come to say hello.”

Alex sighs. “I am so sorry that you’ve got to go through all that just to come help. It would be a lot easier if she just knew that Kara was Supergirl, but I know how you feel about that and I respect your decision.”

“Thanks. One day we can tell her, but I just don’t think I’m ready for that. Anyway, how was last night? You look a little rough…”

Alex rubs at her eyes. “Well, I didn’t want to go to sleep because I didn’t want her to be afraid.” Alex gestures to Kara, “She woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I guess she was having a nightmare about her time with Luthor… I’m just worried about her, Sam. I’m pretty sure she tore some stitches, so I have a medic coming to look at her later today. I just don’t have the equipment to do it safely. Anyway, thank you for doing this, seriously.”

Alex gives another quick kiss to Sam before heading out the door. Sam tries to get one more sentence in: “Of course! I do it because I—” Alex must have been too distracted and in too much of a hurry because the door closes before Sam can finish. “—love you.” _Dammit Arias, you should have said it sooner…_

Sam heads to the couch to turn on the TV as Kara sleeps soundly. Alex had placed the blanket she was using on Kara so she could have the scent of her big sister there even if she wasn’t physically there anymore. It seemed to have worked because Kara sleeps until about 7:00, in which she is awoken by another nightmare.

\--

Alex doesn’t go to the DEO at first. She makes a pit stop at L-Corp because she just _knows _that Lena would be there at 5:30 in the morning working in her lab. She texts Lena so she can be let in and heads downstairs to the lab.

“Wow, you look like shit.” Lena looks up just above her computer screen at Alex.

Alex just laughs, “Well yea, I feel like it.”

Lena stops what she is doing and gets Alex a bottle of water. “How was she last night?”

“Um. She was… alright. I’m worried about her. She woke up last night screaming from a nightmare, I assume it was from being with Lillian. I’m afraid it’s going to be harder for her to get past this mentally and there is just nothing I can do to stop it.”

Lena just sits down and tries to come up with a way to console Alex. “I don’t know if we can _stop _it, I just think the only thing we can do for her is just be there. We _can, however,_ get that damn virus out of her system.”

Lena goes back to her computer and finishes typing something, then goes over to another table. She reaches and grabs a vile of blue liquid from a machine. “I’ve created a new serum that I think will be more efficient and hopefully not so painful.”

“That’s amazing. How does it work?”

Lena places a few drops in a container to test the serum on a sample of Kara’s blood. “Well in a sense, I guess it’s kind of like a version of chemotherapy? She will have to come to the DEO every other week to get a new dose, and it will attack the kryptonite in her bloodstream and dissolve it into nothing.”

Alex stands up and crosses her arms. “Great! But how long will that take?”

Lena sighs, “About six months…”

Alex’s eyes widen, “SIX MONTHS? She has to have kryptonite in her system for _six more months_?”

“Well, all of my testings suggests that Lillian created the virus with some sort of defense because if I put too much in at a time, the kryptonite duplicates and kills every single one of my simulations. But this one hasn’t. I have to put just the right amount in, so the kryptonite doesn’t detect anything. I don’t know how the hell Lillian could have gotten kryptonite to do that, but she did.”

\--

“Kara, it’s okay, it’s me, Sam. You’re safe in Alex’s apartment.”

Kara looks around frantically, panting. “Wh-where’s Alex? Did Lillian take her?” She tries to get up but her body and Sam fight to keep her in bed.

“Alex is fine. She is with Lena—who is also fine— and they are working on a cure for you.” Sam helps Kara ease back onto the pillow so she can try to relax a bit, but Kara just breaks down and begins to cry. She reaches out for Sam who adjusts herself so she can hold Kara’s head in her lap. “It’s okay Kara. You’re safe. Everyone is safe.”

Sam is trying to get Kara to go back to sleep. She is almost successful when she hears the front door creak open.

“Mom?”


	22. Chapter 22

“Ruby? What the hell are you doing here?” Sam turns to see her daughter as Kara sits up as quickly as her body can allow her. “You’re supposed to be at Riley’s.” Once Kara is off of Sam’s lap, Sam stands up to block Kara from view. However, it was too late as Ruby’s face changes to one of almost horror at the sight of Kara’s pale and healing face.

“What happened? You said she was sick! That looks more than sick to me…” Just before Sam can get some sort of excuse for why Kara looks like she had risen from the dead, there is a knock on the door and a voice to follow.

“Ms. Arias? I’m Dr. Shepperd. I am the medic here to look at… um, the… patient.” He tries to be as discreet as possible. It is probably not a good idea that the neighbors know that Supergirl is spending the nights in their building…

Sam puts her face in her palms. “Shit. Ruby, um there is something I need to tell you, and you may not be very happy about the fact that I haven’t told you, but Kara isn’t sick. Well, actually she is, but not in a normal way…” Sam heads to open up the door. After she confirms the doctor’s ID number, she lets him in.

The doctor heads over to the bed where Kara is sitting up, already taking off her shirt as she knows he is there to check on her stitches. Ruby has been turned so she can’t see back there as her mother sits down on the couch with her. Sam looks up to Kara, who lightly nods.

“Um, Ruby. For the past month or so, since I’ve been dating Alex really, I have been helping her work with Supergirl.”

Ruby is unimpressed. “Mom, I already knew that. I’ve known that Alex works with her since we met her. Remember? You had an evil kryptonian living inside your brain?” Ruby tries to smile to lighten the mood, but Sam doesn’t notice.

“No no. I know that. What I mean is, the reason Kara wasn’t the one to look after you while I helped was because” Sam lets out a deep breath, “Kara is Supergirl.”

Ruby’s eyes go impossibly wide as she whips her head around to look at Kara. Luckily, Kara already suspected that to happen, so she held her blanket up so all that was visible was her head.

Ruby laughs. “No way. Seriously? That is so cool!” Ruby is practically bouncing with excitement as Sam just looks at her daughter in confusion.

“Wait, you aren’t mad?”

Ruby looks back at her mom, “Of course not! It’s the whole superhero alter ego thing, but that’s not the point!” she points to Kara who is just as equally as confused as Sam, but has a hard time showing it as all she can feel is the doctor redoing a stitch in her back. “My aunt is _Supergirl_.”

Sam and Kara just sit there in silence as the doctor is behind Kara, trying not to laugh. Finally, Kara speaks. “Well, I’m glad that you aren’t mad at your mom, but you need to know that this secret is something you can _never _share, and knowing my identity puts you in a lot of danger.”

Ruby takes a minute to take all of the information in. After her initial excitement wears down, she realizes the weight of what has just happened. She plumps down on the couch and tries to process everything. Suddenly, a thought pops into her head that she can’t hold back from letting out.

“So, what happened to you then?”

\--

Alex has many mixed emotions about what her girlfriend is telling her on the phone. She _never _thought that this would be how Ruby found out, and although she is glad Ruby wasn’t angry, all she could think about was how Kara was doing after Ruby inadvertently brought back the subject of Kara’s capture.

“So how did Kara react? Is she okay?”

Sam seems to drop her voice down to a whisper on the other line. “She tried to explain but couldn’t get any words out. When she tried, it looked like it hurt worse than the doctor redoing the stitches she tore. I finally pulled Ruby outside and gave her a brief rundown. I didn’t want to worry her about how many close calls she had or her current mental state.”

Alex just hums in understanding. “If you need to go home with Ruby I’m sure Lena would be more than happy to come over today and tomorrow.”

Sam laughs at that. “You sure you want to leave them alone?” She jokes.

Alex laughs with her. “I don’t think Kara has the energy to do anything. And I think Lena just wants to be with her and make sure she’s okay. She finished the antidote and brought it to the DEO for the medical staff to duplicate; we should be able to start her treatment tomorrow so that will be good.”

Sam smiles and turns to watch Ruby asking Kara all kinds of Supergirl related questions. Kara is putting on a good show of being okay with it, but Sam can see how physically and emotionally tired Kara is and knows how Kara must want to just forget about Supergirl for a moment.

“Yea, Alex, I think I’m going to go ahead and call Lena. That way I can be with Ruby and help her through her excited stage… She seems to be wearing Kara down.” Sam and Alex hang up and go about the rest of their day. Sam calls Lena who indeed, is more than happy to stay with Kara, and then gathers her things to take Ruby out for breakfast.

\--

Lena gets to the apartment around 8:00, just as the doctor is finishing the last stitch. “How many have you had to redo?”

Kara holds up six fingers as the doctor confirms the number. Luckily she didn’t aggravate her ribs or gunshot wound.

Lena lets the doctor out a few minutes later and secures the door. She then heads over to the bed where Kara tries to find a position to sleep that isn’t painful. Lena helps move some pillows and eventually, Kara can lay still.

Lena plants a gentle kiss to Kara’s forehead. “I’ll let you get some rest now. You need it.” As Lena turns to head to the couch, Kara grabs her wrist.

“Stay. Please?” The plead is so quiet and so desperate that Lena’s heart shatters. She can see the fear in Kara’s eyes at the thought of being left alone. Lena just nods and heads to the other side of the bed. Kara can’t readjust or else she may never be semi-comfortable again, so Lena just lays behind her and places an arm around the kryptonian’s body. She reaches up to stroke the blonde hair in hopes that it will be soothing enough to induce sleep.

“Don’t worry Kara. I’m not going _anywhere_.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning contains a little spoiler so if you don't wish to be warned then don't read. I tried to not make a huge spoiler but some people would probably want to know what they are getting into...
> 
> tw for panic attacks, some pretty dark stuff, and a death

After running a call near the apartment, Alex decides to go in and check on Lena and Kara. Besides, she received a letter addressed to Lena that she thinks requires immediate attention.

She enters the apartment as quietly as she can, even though it is nearly 3:00, she figures Kara is probably asleep. However, when she looks to the couch for Lena, she gets worried at first when it is empty. She quickly closes the door and goes into her “detective mode”, as Kara used to say, and looks around the apartment for any threats. She is relieved when she hears a snore coming from her bed.

The sight she sees is one that would be absolutely adorable, had it not been for Kara’s lightly bruised face and the knowledge of why they are in this position in the first place. The two are in a really awkward spoon. Kara is halfway on her back and halfway on her side, and Alex guesses it is because her ribs and back are too sore for her weight to go either side.

Lena is on her side and pushed up as close to Kara as she can be without putting too much pressure on any damaged skin. Her arm is draped of Kara’s stomach, just below her bullet wound. The best part? Both women are sound asleep. Which is something that neither one of them have had for weeks.

Alex decides that she doesn’t want to bother them, so she places the letter next to Lena’s phone on the couch and grabs a snack before heading back to work. _I guess Kara is in pretty good hands here after all…_

\--

_The room is dark except for the small light from a distant lamp and the glowing of kryptonite being pushed into her veins. Oh, Rao, does it hurt. She feels like her blood is on fire and like her veins could just explode at any second. _

_She is just hanging there from her chains, too weak to try and fight her broken bones for support. She doesn’t even move when Lillian comes in for another round of torture. However this time, her men are dragging another fighting body along into the room._

_“You BASTARDS! Let me go!” As they tie the individual up in a chair, Kara recognizes the screaming voice. Lena’s. Kara starts moving then and tries to get closer to Lena._

_“Lena! It’s me! Are you okay? Did they hur—” Another crack of the rope goes across her back, then a foot to the stomach. She struggles to breathe, but still fights to stand up. She can hear Lena pleading in the background. _

_“Stop please! You’re going to kill her!”_

_Finally, Lillian has had enough. “SHUT UP! Both of you! Or I’ll kill you both right now.” Kara gets another punch to the face when she still tries to move. It makes her vision blurry enough for her to lose balance and fall as far as her chains will let her. Her shoulder seems to somehow get even further out of socket. _

_Lillian hums with content. “Now. Do you know why I brought you, Lena?” Lena just shakes her head as she tries to unsuccessfully hold back tears. “No? Well, I wanted the Luthor traitor to see what she gave up her family for.” She begins to laugh as Kara manages to get her voice back._

_“You promised,” She pants, “that if I went with you, you would let Lena go.” This time it is Lena’s turn to get a kick to the gut. “NO!”_

_“I said silence!” Lillian interrupts. Do that again and she may get to share more of your pain.” Kara can no longer feel the pain. All she feels is her blood boiling, and it’s not from the kryptonite. Lillian just continues. “Anyway, I wanted my husband’s spawn to see how much power she gave up. And for what? Some alien who is undone by a simple green goop?” Lillian lets out an evil cackle. _

_A few more kicks, punches, and whips land all over Kara. She swears she can hear some ribs cracking, but the thing that she hears most of all is Lena’s screams. Lena is begging her mother to stop, and after some extra punches, the men stop. _

_Then, a man grabs Kara’s face and forces her to look at Lena’s direction. Lillian waltzes over to stand behind her daughter. “I am impressed Supergirl, how you have not died yet. Even with the kryptonite, you have shown some decent resilience. But I think I know just what will truly break you.” Lillian’s eyes flare with wickedness as she quickly wraps a rope around Lena’s neck. Lena begins to struggle._

_“NO! Please stop!” Kara fights with everything she has to try and get away from the men, but she just doesn’t have the strength. A foot lands hard against the back of her knee, forcing her down. She begins to sob as her eyes never leave Lena’s. “Lena look at me, look at me! I love you. I am so sorry, I really am. You’ll be okay. I love you.” _

_Lena stops struggling as much when Kara says she loves her. She knows this is the end and Kara can tell. Eventually, Lena’s face turns blue as she slumps to the ground. Kara lets out an unearthly scream as she watches Lena’s body fall to the cement. _

\--

“LENA!” Kara wakes up screaming and frantically looking around the room. Lena wakes up as well and immediately puts her arms around the blonde.

“Hey, hey. I’m here, Kara. I’m right here.”

Kara throws herself in Lena’s arms. She doesn’t care if she tears every stitch in her body, which luckily she didn’t, she needed to feel Lena’s warmth, feel her heartbeat. She doesn’t know why her brain added an additional storyline, but she fucking hated it.

Kara can’t even form the words to tell Lena what had happened. She just lays there and sobs in her girlfriend’s lap. Lena doesn’t press either. God knows what Kara could have just relived, instead, Lena just sits there stroking Kara’s hair and reassuring her that everything is okay now.

\--

Eventually, Kara calms down, but is still silent and glued to Lena’s hip. Lena doesn’t mind until she needs to use the bathroom. That was an interesting event. She never wanted Kara to be alone, but she _really _needed to get up. So, Lena tells the story of how one of their lunch dates ended up with Kara accidentally spilling their drinks all over the pair, and how that was the first time Lena felt as though she wanted their friendship to be something more.

As Lena is walking back to the bed, she notices the note left for her on the couch. _Alex better have checked up on us or this just got really creepy... _She takes the note and climbs back in bed with Kara, curled up in Lena’s arms as tightly as her injures will allow her. Kara doesn’t have to say anything for Lena to know that they are both wondering who the letter could _possibly _be from.

“Oh my god,” Lena stares at the return address, “It’s from the prison…”

The two look at each other with concern and confusion. Of course Lex would have heard about his mother’s death, but why would he write to Lena about it? She opens the letter with trembling hands, not having any idea what is inside. She looks at Kara to make sure she is okay with continuing and gets a nod in response.

_Dearest sister,_

_ I know mother dear thought of you as never truly one of our own and despised you when you decided to blindly follow the fake gods that call themselves heroes, but I know you. You were always loving to me and loyal to the Luthor name until our purpose became too overwhelming for you. I was okay with your deserting of the cause until you began fraternizing with the family of my sworn enemy. Unlike mother, I was okay with your hidden lifestyle until you chose to be with **her**. However, I still have hope for you. Soon you will realize the sins you have committed against this family and will repent and return to us like the prodigal daughter you are. When you are ready, I shall be here for you. I suggest you come back soon, or you may be punished with the invaders._

_ Warmest Regards,_

_ Lex._

Lena finishes the letter and is silent for a good five minutes. However, when the silence is broken, it is done by Kara instead.

“Lena, we _need _to get this kryptonite out of me.”


	24. Chapter 24

That evening, Alex comes home to help Lena get Kara into her wheelchair to go to her first treatment. When they finally get to the DEO, Kara is nervous but excited. Normally, her leg would be bouncing like crazy waiting for the doctor to begin, but her spine will only allow her toes to slowly wiggle with nerves.

Alex recognizes the tick despite its unusual fashion. “It’s okay for you to be nervous you know; I mean I can’t imagine how scary this has to be for you. But that’s why Lena is back there helping them get it ready. Hell, she is the one who _created _it. So you don’t have to worry about it being dangerous. She would _never _give you anything that she thought could be dangerous.”

Kara looks down and smiles at her toes as she watches them move. “I know. I just,” She stops moving her toes and looks at Alex with sad eyes. “What if I don’t get better?” 

Alex gets up from her chair and lays next to Kara on the bed. She lowers her voice as some medics come in and begin attaching Kara to some monitors. “But you will get better. It’s going to suck, and it definitely won’t be immediate, but you will get better.” Kara smiles and leans into her sister. Eventually, Lena and the doctor come in with a bag of blue liquid, ready to be hooked up to Kara. Alex gets up to allow Lena room to speak to Kara, who grabs Lena’s hand.

Lena looks down at the interlaced hands and smiles. She then looks up to lock eyes with Kara’s diamond blue orbs. “Kara, this is probably going to hurt. In fact, it may be excruciating and if you ever want to stop—”

Kara pulls Lena down for a tender kiss, “I know. But I _have_ to get better. Lex made it sound like he was going to be free and I can’t risk anyone I love getting hurt because I wasn’t there to save them. _Especially _you, Lena.” The two share another kiss before Lena nods and tells the doctor to attach the antidote to the IV line.

\--

After about an hour, the bag of antidote is about halfway into Kara’s system. Since it was only the first day of treatment, Lena thought it best to only give about 1 liter of the antidote. She hopes that eventually they can speed up the process by using 3 liters at a time, but it all depends on how it affects Kara.

Kara seems to be handling it well. She complained about some discomfort, but she couldn’t tell if it was because of the antidote or her healing wounds. “You know, this is totally not at all as bad as I thought it was going to be. I figured… I thought… that…” Kara suddenly passes out.

Alex immediately jumps up and wakes up Lena who was asleep in the chair next to her. “Lena! Lena, she passed out what happened?”

Lena checks Kara’s vitals and is reassured when everything seems normal. “I think it is just taking all of her energy. The kryptonite is trying, but failing, to fight off the antidote and it’s just made her tired.” Lena continues to type away on a monitor as she double and triple checks Kara’s vitals.

\--

_Kara’s hands are tied behind her back. She can feel whatever kind of kryptonite Lillian put in her system beginning to do more than just suppress her powers. She can feel her body beginning to weaken. There are no windows in the van, so she has no idea where they are taking her, and she is too afraid that Lena is still in danger to fight back and escape. _

_“Where are you taking me? What could you possibly want from me?” Kara asks. None of the men answer her or even look to her direction. They are relaxed with blind faith that the kryptonian won’t realize that Lena is no longer in their sights. _

_Powers or not, Kara thinks she can take these fools. There’s only four of them. How hard could it be? Kara begins to work trying to free herself from the ropes. Eventually, she gets them loose enough to begin her escape._

_“Excuse me, sir?” One of the guards looks over to her with annoyance. “Yes you, um… my rope is too tight. I mean, you probably don’t care but I’m pretty sure Lillian won’t be too happy that you injured any part of me before she could get some sort of testing done.” _

_The guard laughs but when Kara doesn’t look away, he sighs and gets up to loosen the ropes. When he gets close enough, Kara breaks free from the rope and elbows him in the face. He sprawls back from the blow and the other men point their guns at her. The injured man holds out a hand._

_“Woah woah woah! We can’t kill her! That was our only order!” The men then drop their guns and rush Kara all at once, hoping to subdue her. _

_Kara holds them off for a good three or four minutes before she gets a punch to the face that _ _makes her dizzy. She manages to shake the feeling away, but then hears a loud crack and feels a flare of white-hot pain in her ankle. She sees one of the guards laughing as he holds a small metal pole in his hands. He swings the pole to her face and her world goes black._

_Kara wakes up in a dark room with her hands shackled above both sides of her head. She is able to stand up to relieve the tension from her arms, but not for long as she feels a massive pain in her left leg. She quickly slumps back down on her knees and when the spots clear from her vision, she notices her foot is sticking out at an unnatural angle._

_“Wait,” Kara says to herself, “This has already happened. I should be awake by now… what is going on??” She suddenly remembers that before her flashback, she was at the DEO getting her first round of the kryptonite treatment. She vaguely remembers feeling lightheaded, then the next thing she knows she is having another flashback of her time with Lillian. She is surprised that she didn’t wake herself up this time when suddenly she comes to a scary conclusion. _

_The antidote keeps her unconscious, and when she is unconscious, as proved time and time again, she relives the horrors of the past weeks. “Shit. Well, if I tell Lena, then she will want to stop the treatments.” _

_\--_

The treatment must be over for the day as Kara wakes up about 2 hours later. She remembers what she was thinking as Lena asks her how she felt. She couldn’t tell her that she may be trapped in her memories every time she does this. She _needs _to get the kryptonite out of her system. No matter how awful she feels mentally afterward, she has to keep going.

Kara is ripped out from her thoughts when Lena asks her again how she feels. Kara smiles and kisses Lena on the cheek so Lena can’t see the fear and dread in her eyes.

“Never better.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! hope yall are still enjoying this one! 
> 
> tw for some more ptsd stuff. 
> 
> love yall!

A few days after her first treatment, Kara insists on beginning her physical therapy. She thought it was ridiculous that she needed it in the first place, but since there seems to be no other choice, she decided to start early. Of course, she had to fight both Lena and Alex for clearance to begin. Kara also finally got Lena to clear her for treatment twice a week. So her schedule consists mostly of physical therapy, treatment, and hiding away in Alex’s apartment from the many terrors that pop up afterward.

About three weeks later, Kara can walk from one end of the room to another, with a considerable amount of help from Lena and Alex. Her legs can’t support her full weight yet, but at least she can move them. Occasionally they get stuck and she has a hard time controlling them, but for the most part, she is free.

The only thing that would make this better would be to no longer be having the cursed treatment. Every time she goes under, she is trapped inside her memories. Sometimes she even has flashbacks to horrors before being captured by Lillian. It’s as if this whole experience has brought back every terrifying memory he has ever had, and she loathes it.

Of course, she won’t tell anyone that her nightmares are getting worse. They would take her off of that stuff immediately and then she would never get better. So she just has to get through it on her own.

After a particularly rough treatment, Kara decides she will still go to therapy.

“Kara, love, are you sure you should be doing therapy today? You look exhausted. I’m not so sure you’re even getting enough sleep…” Lena places a caring hand on Kara’s back as the kryptonian slowly and painfully eases into her wheelchair.

“I’m fine. I just need to work the soreness out is all.” Lena gives Kara a weary look, and wheels her over to the training rooms.

The training room has a bar that stretches for most of the distance of the room, and Kara is determined to walk by herself with it today. However, as Alex helps her up, she hears a soft whispering.

_Kara_

Kara turns to her sister, “Did you say something?”

Alex grunts as she lifts Kara to a standing position, “Nope. Just trying to get you over to the bar.” Alex breathes heavily, “Jesus Kara, how the hell can you weigh so much but look like a twig?”

Kara just laughs. “You can thank my alien muscles.”

_Kara!_

“What Alex?” When they reach the bar, Kara stands and supports herself on her own while looking at Alex.

Alex looks at Kara wearily, “I didn’t say anything. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Kara shakes her head, “Yea, yea I’m fine. You stay there. I wanna see how far I can go.”

Alex just nods as she still has her arms reaching for Kara if she is needed. Kara slowly moves forward and tries not to let her excitement distract her too much. She’s doing it! Kara is actually walking on her own! Well, with the help of a bar, but no one else is helping. Things may be alright after all.

_Kara. You abandoned me. You let her kill me. How could you? _That voice. It sounds like… Lena? She suddenly remembers her dream where Lillian killed her daughter. But that was only a dream, wasn’t it? Kara’s steps falter and she nearly falls before catching herself. Alex gasps and takes a step forward before Kara holds her hand out to stop her.

“I’m fine, just… tripped.”

This time, another voice barges into her brain. _You are the reason Cadmus must eradicate the aliens on this planet. You are nothing but a roach. _Kara can faintly hear the sounds of the rope making contact with her flesh. She can even feel the phantom pains her scars bring her.

“No. stop. Please.” Kara says quietly, almost at a whimper.

_You must die, for you are a disease on this planet. And afterward, I will kill everyone you love. Who knows, you could have infected them._

Kara puts a hand to her head to push the thoughts and memories of Lillian’s words out of her head. This time she speaks louder. “Stop. Please, don’t hurt them!”

Alex begins to move towards Kara, concerned. “Kara? Who are you talking to? There is no one here. No one is getting hurt.”

Kara trips over her own feet and lands hard on her knees. She can’t even register the pain, as all she can hear is a ringing in her ears and the voice of Lillian Luthor.

_I’ll kill her. I will kill her right here in front of you if that’s what you want. _More sounds of rope cracking and phantom pain. Kara physically flinches from Alex’s touch when she gets near.

“STOP! Just stop it!” She puts her head in her hands and shakes violently as if it will release the thoughts in her brain.

“Kara it’s me!” Alex tries to grab Kara’s shoulders to get her to relax, but she barely has enough time to dodge what comes next.

“I said STOP!” Kara yells at the top of her lungs as her heat vision involuntarily kicks in. She can’t control it as it weaves wildly across the ceiling. Luckily they are a few feet underground for this very possible, yet highly unlikely accident. Alex barely had enough time to dodge as the heat vision grazes her arm.

Kara can’t control her screams of pain and terror as she tries to stop the voices in her head. She also can’t seem to get control of her heat vision. _Wait, I have my powers now?_

“Shit! Kara!” Alex doges a few more beams of vision before Kara’s power fades yet again. The hero completely collapses in Alex’s lap from exhaustion, her eyes smoking from the power. When Alex regains her bearings, she cries for help over the comms.

“I need medical down in the training room stat!” She rocks her unconscious sister in her lap while waiting for help, “Oh god, Kara it’s going to be okay. We’ll figure out what’s going on.”

_What the fuck is happening now?!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! sorry for not posting in a while but ya know, life. hope everyone has a great week before the season kicks off and completely obliterates every emotion we have. Love yall! :)

Kara wakes up to the familiar sounds of monitors beeping and doctors shuffling about. Another familiar sound is just outside the room. Alex is arguing with someone over the condition of her little sister. Only Kara’s pounding headache makes it a little difficult to make out who the other voice belongs to, but whoever it is, they are equally as angry.

“Alex, I told you, I have no idea what caused her mental breakdown. Her health is improving so the tests wouldn’t catch anything like this. She would have to have told us herself if something else was wrong.”

“God Lena, are you _kidding _me? She has been having nightmares since before we started treatment, and never wanted to talk about them. We had to coerce it out of her. Do you honestly think she would be telling us if it was getting worse?”

Kara can hear enough of the conversation to know where it is headed. _They can’t take me off of the treatment. I have to get better. Lex could come back at any moment…_

Lena speaks as if she read Kara’s mind. “Kara doesn’t want us to stop. And before you can yell at me some more, I don’t agree with her. This isn’t good for her. I love her too and I can’t stand the sight of her like this, but ultimately, it _is _her decision.”

Alex scoffs, she knows she can’t control what Kara wants to do, no matter how hard she tries. “How do you know that this won’t be a permanent issue. I mean, she wants to go back to being Supergirl. What if she has a panic attack in the middle of a fight? We got lucky that Psi wasn’t able to physically hurt her, but Lex can and will use _any _opportunity he has.”

Eventually, Kara can’t take it anymore and decides to intervene. She takes off her monitors and slowly sits up. Once the room stops spinning, she uses her IV stand for support and shuffles to the doorway. “You guys have _got _to stop worrying about me. This is _my _choice. I have to get better and make sure Lex can’t get out and hurt anyone.”

Alex and Lena rush over to catch Kara when she starts to waiver in her stance. Alex was right, Kara is not planning on telling them just how bad things are, but she doesn’t care. She can feel herself getting stronger every day. Hell, she used her powers earlier. That is supposed to be exciting.

Kara shakes the helping hands off of her and heads back to her bed. Alex sighs and walks out of the room, probably headed to the training room to punch something. But Lena stays and helps Kara get dressed to go home. Kara can get her shorts on this time, but she has a difficult time keeping her legs bent to tie her sneakers. Without thinking about it, Lena kneels down to tie them for her girlfriend.

“Kara, I’m worried about you. I know you want to rush and heal but, if you go back before you’re ready, you could get seriously hurt. Or worse.” Lena moves on to the other foot as Kara watches.

“I know but if Lex comes after you, I _will _stop him. No matter what.” Lena finishes and stands up to meet Kara’s eyes. She takes the blonde’s hands and brings them up to her lips.

“I love you Kara Zor-El. But you can be so stubborn sometimes.” There is only a small smile as she rubs circles on the skin with her thumbs. Kara grabs Lena’s cheek and pulls her in for a kiss. It is tender, yet full of love and passion. After a few moments, things get a little more heated.

Lena moves in closer as her hands rest on the bed on either side of Kara. Trying to make more room for Lena, Kara moves until she is on her back and her girlfriend adjusts accordingly. Her hands are running wildly through the thick black hair and Kara can definitely hear Lena’s heartbeat getting faster. Kara’s own heartbeat is so fast, and she is so captivated by Lena that she feels as though she is floating and nothing else in the world matters.

Lena places her hands firmly on Kara’s hips and reaches for the hem of the shirt she just helped put on until she has a small feeling of vertigo and not the good vertigo she feels when kissing Kara. She suddenly pulls back and looks around the room, then collapses back on top of Kara.

“What is it, love?” Kara asks worriedly.

Lena begins to laugh. “Kara, we’re floating.”

\--

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Alex’s confused yet stern voice startles the women so much that they fall back down onto the bed. With a few curses of her own, Lena quickly scrambles to get off of Kara and tries to fix her hair.

“Um we were—” Alex puts her hand up.

“No, I know what you were _trying _to do. I meant, how is Kara floating? I thought she burned out her powers in the training room?”

It’s Kara’s turn to laugh this time as she picks up a button from the back of Lena’s dress. “Evidently not.” Lena’s face goes bright red as she reaches around to try and hold her dress together. Alex rolls her eyes and throws her jacket at her friend.

“Okay well, don’t do it in here, please. Besides, you should be _resting._” Alex points her finger at Kara who cannot stop giggling. She is absolutely ecstatic, though she can’t tell if it is from what she was doing one minute ago or from the fact that her powers seem to be coming back to her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! sorry it's been a hot minute but here is yet another chapter!
> 
> tw for d slur and an intense little bit.

It has been a solid two weeks since Kara regained her ability to float. She can only go about two feet off the ground on command, but every once in a while when her heart rate gets up, she accidentally floats seven or eight feet high. Kara also has gained a significant amount of strength in her legs to where she can walk with the help of a crutch.

After yet another round of treatment, Lena is cleaning up the supplies as Kara gets dressed. “So… um, Lena.”

Lena doesn’t look away from her work, her back is to Kara to give her some privacy. “Yes, love?”

Kara looks down at her feet swinging from the side of the bed. She had all the courage in the world when she thought of this plan, but suddenly the realization of what she is about to ask is shriveling up all of her confidence.

“Well, you know, _technically… _we haven’t actually, you know… well I mean we used to have lunch and dinners all the time. And then there was that one time we went and saw that one movie, but that doesn’t really count because the bank downtown got broken into, so we had to leave in the middle of the previews. But you know we’ve been kissing, and we have already said we love each other— and don’t get me wrong I really like that—”

Lena laughs as she turns to Kara who is redder than her old cape. “Kara, are you trying to ask me out?”

Kara just laughs nervously as she loses herself in Lena’s smile. _Oh, Rao that smile._ After a few seconds, Kara regains some brain function. “Um… y-yes. Absolutely that is what I am doing.”

Lena laughs again as she leans in for a quick peck on the lips, parting just far enough to get her next words out. Kara can feel the brush of Lena’s lips on hers as she can barely focus on the answer. “Of course Kara Zor-El. I would _love _to go out with you.” Kara doesn’t have time to reply as Lena leans in once more for a longer, more enthusiastic kiss.

\--

“Shit, Alex. What am I going to wear? What do you wear on a date with _Lena Luthor_?” Kara wobbly paces back and forth in Alex’s living room. Alex just sits on the couch both amused and worried Kara with either fall or knock her drink off the coffee table.

“I’m sure Lena will love whatever you wear. She is on a date with you anyway, not your clothes. Where is this date anyway?”

Kara stops pacing and goes white as a sheet. “Oh fuck, where are we going? Did we say? I don’t think I asked her where she wanted to go!” 

Alex stands to help Kara sit down. “Woah woah, it’s okay. Jesus I’ve never seen you this worried since you had your job interview with Cat Grant. And _that _was scary.” Alex grabs Kara’s phone to help look through text messages to confirm that Kara did, in fact, set a destination for the date. Lena insisted that they meet at a small Italian restaurant down the street from Noonan’s. Kara was relieved because it was just fancy enough to maybe impress Lena, but it was also affordable on a reporter’s salary.

Finally, Alex decided that a blue-laced dress would be the right choice and Kara does one last lap around the couch before ditching her crutch and heading to her Uber waiting outside.

\--

Kara is a nervous wreck when she gets out of the car and heads inside. However, every single worry she had about tonight vanished instantly as soon she spotted Lena at a table in the corner. She was in a black shirt and slacks, and a deep red jacket to add some color. It was simple, but it was absolutely stunning in Kara’s eyes.

After dinner and a suspicious amount of cake on Kara’s part, the pair decides to take a stroll down the street to enjoy the fresh air.

“You know this is really nice,” Kara starts as she links arms with Lena. “Just the two of us, without any bad guys or hospital equipment. And definitely without my sister keeping an eye on you.” A snicker comes from Lena as she leans over to kiss Kara’s shoulder.

“Absolutely. I am just glad you were able to feel good enough to be out without your crutch. I know you hate the thing, but I just want you to take it easy.” The tender moment is interrupted as a man in a ski mask shoves them in an alleyway and points a knife at them.

“Okay, Lena Luthor! I know you’ve got cash on you, now cough it up! Or your girlfriend over here is gonna pay!” He points the knife about half a foot away from Kara’s chest. Kara’s instincts take over as she steps in front of Lena, the robber following her motion but never changing the distance of the weapon.

“You do _not _get to threaten her like that. Now get out of our face before you regret it.” Kara locks her unyielding eyes with the man. He seems to falter a moment before standing his ground.

“You listen here you little dyke bitch, _I _am the one with the weapon. So I suggest you do as _I _tell you.”

Lena tugs on Kara’s arm with no success. “Kara, stop.” She lowers her voice, “You don’t know if you are invulnerable yet so _please_, just let him get what he wants and move on.”

Kara stares at the man for a few more moments before what Lena said seems to have any effect on her. She suddenly can feel the scars on her back and the feeling of her skin ripping as ropes and god knows what else made contact with her. She freezes.

“Too fuckin’ slow.” The man lurches forward with the knife as Lena is quick to react.

“KARA!” Lena grabs Kara’s shoulders and spins her around, losing balance in the process. Lena’s adrenaline manages to hide the pain in her arm as the pair falls to the ground. While dazed, she can feel the man rummaging through her pocket until he finds what he was looking for. He runs off as Lena frantically searches for any sign of injury on her girlfriend.

“Oh my god babe are you hurt?!” Kara comes to her senses again as she realizes what happened. She waves Lena’s hands off.

“No, I’m fine. I just—” Kara notices Lena’s arm and immediately is brought to tears. “Lena… your arm.” She hesitantly holds her hands just above the wound. It is a pretty deep cut on the side of her upper arm; most definitely will need stitches.

Lena finally notices the pain in her arm but does her best to hide it. “Oh, it’s fine. But we should probably get out of here.” Lena tries to help Kara get up, but the kryptonian doesn’t budge. She just stares at the small pool of blood left from Lena’s injury.

Lena kneels down as she lifts Kara’s chin up with her uninjured hand. “Kara, this is _not _your fault. Do you hear me? Look at me. This happens to everyone. _Especially_ idiots like me who carry cash in their pockets. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this, and that is okay.”

_There is nothing you could have done._ The words echo in her head the rest of the night, and Kara is silent the entire way to Alex’s apartment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for brief thoughts of suicide.

“What the hell happened?” Alex is quick to jump up when Lena and Kara burst into her apartment. Lena’s wound isn’t deep enough to lose a dangerous amount of blood, but it is causing a lot of pain, so everyone is trying to act as quick as they can.

Lena is led to the table as Sam gets up to find the first aid kit. Kara is so frustrated that she just stands at the bar, not knowing what to do. Lena hisses in pain as she answers Alex.

“Some asshole pulled a knife on us but it’s fine. I’m okay.”

Kara is drawn from whatever thoughts she had. “No, it’s not _fine. _None of this is _fine._ We were _attacked, _Lena. Some guy tried to kill you, and he wasn’t even some powerful alien. He was human.” Kara begins to pace around, angrily waving her hands.

Alex tries to calm Kara down while stopping the bleeding on Lena’s arm. “Kara it’s fine. You are both safe, and it was just some kid. That’s all. See, Lena is okay.” Kara isn’t listening,

“This guy was just some kid with a knife, and I couldn’t FUCKING SAVE YOU!” She pounds her fist on the edge of the bar, sending the corner flying in different pieces around the room. Normally, everyone would be excited that her strength returned, instead, the room goes quiet as Sam barely dodges an angry Kara marching out of the room.

While patching up Lena, there is not a single spoken word. Alex just sighs as she works on the wound while Sam sweeps up the debris from the bar. Finally, Lena speaks up. “I’ll pay for your new bar. I knew it was a bad idea for us to go out. I just— I’m sorry Alex, I should have been thinking.”

“No Lena, you two deserved a break. Kara is just so… angry at herself for being sick. But none of it is her fault. It’s no one’s fault that this happened tonight. She just needs to blow off some steam.”

Lena looks Alex in the eyes. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

\--

Kara just keeps walking until she finds herself at an old warehouse, not unlike the ones she was held captive in. She doesn’t even bother looking for the door as she just punches her way through a wall. Kara isn’t thinking, she just lets her body do whatever it wants. Evidently, that is punching and throwing everything in sight, yelling, screaming, and eventually using heat vision when she gets upset enough.

Why did she have to be so weak? She definitely could have defeated all of Lillian’s men before she was taken. She should _never _have allowed herself to be captured. Perhaps this is what she gets for trying to be happy in life.

_The hero never gets the girl. You know that. How could you have been so stupid as to try and be happy? You don’t deserve it, Kara. _

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Kara continues to beat on the steel support as if that will get rid of the voice in her head. It begins to crack as she adds all of her strength to the punches. Her knuckles begin to bleed but she doesn’t care. She is too angry to give a damn about her well-being; all she cares about is how she is just putting everyone she loves in danger. Maybe it would be best if she just went away.

_No. They love you. Your family would never want you to just give up. _

Kara doesn’t get to think more on the subject before she completely breaks the support beam, causing the building to begin to collapse. “Oh shit.” She realizes what she has done in her fit of anger. Her heat vision beams severed a few other support structures, but she still can’t fly on command. Her speed isn’t back up to 100% yet so she just sits and awaits her fate as the building comes crashing down.

_This is what you deserve._

\--

“KARA!” Alex, Lena, and Sam rush to the debris of the building after getting a call from the DEO about some disturbances in the area. They immediately knew it was Kara, so Alex called the city and told them it was a failed test of a government machine. On top of all this mess, she sure didn’t want people finding Supergirl out of uniform. _Especially _if she was dead.

“No no no no!” Lena frantically moves rubble, but she isn’t going very fast thanks to her arm. “Kara can you hear me?! Oh god. Kara where are you?!”

Sam and Alex spread around the rubble to help find the kryptonian. After a few minutes of searching, the debris begins to move a few feet away from Lena.

“Kara is that you?!” A soot soaked arm pokes out from the pile as the trio hears Kara coughing.

“I’m here! Shit that was a really bad idea huh?” They pull Kara out from the rubble and each has a turn hugging the woman with relief before Lena smacks her girlfriend on the arm.

“What the _fuck _were you thinking? You could have _died. _I know you’re upset, but doing idiotic shit like this? No, I will _not _let you do this. I love you, Kara. With or without your powers.”

“I’m sorry. I- I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to bring down a building. I’m just so _tired, _Lena. I hate that I can’t protect you, I hate that I don’t have my powers, I hate that we can’t have _one fucking date _without having to fight for our lives.”

Lena lets out a humorless laugh. “Kara, _all _I care about, is that you are safe. I know you aren’t used to being human, but this is what it is like—minus the demented mother trying to kill us but still. Life is full of uncertainties, but I am _certain_ that as long as we work together, we can get through _anything._ And it’s not like you won’t have your powers, they are coming—"

Kara doesn’t let Lena continue as she pulls in for a kiss. It is not so much as a kiss as it is a promise. A promise to Lena that she is going to fight for them. A promise to herself that she deserves to be happy. A promise to Lillian that she will _never _let her break Kara. Kara Zor-El is going to be happy and damn whoever tries to get in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for all the angst, but hopefully that was the last big one! things should be starting to look up for everyone! thanks for hanging in there! :)


	29. Chapter 29

After a vast amount of begging from Kara and constant reassurance from Lena that she will keep a lookout, Alex allows Kara to go home to her own apartment. As much as Kara likes staying over at Alex’s, she _really _enjoys the comfort of her own bed. Plus, she figures she may have a better shot at coaxing Lena to help her get back on the road to being Supergirl than her sister.

Kara was just _itching _to get back in the action. She feels like it is a good enough place to where she can handle any unwarranted thoughts or memories. The only power that hasn’t returned yet is her flying ability, but she doesn’t really _need _that right?

_You idiot, you say that and then the next thing you’ll have to stop is a runaway plane._ That would be just her luck, wouldn’t it? Kara knocks on the wooden door in front of her to wash away the jinx. Lena takes notice and laughs.

“Why are you knocking? It’s _your _door.” Lena watches Kara unlock her apartment. Even in sweatpants and a DEO issued t-shirt she is still the most beautiful woman that Lena has ever seen.

Kara blushes as she realizes how silly she must look given the fact that Lena cannot read her mind. “Oh um… well, I was just doing it for good luck.” Lena laughs again as she reaches up to kiss the blonde on the cheek. They enter the apartment and Kara stops to look around the room.

She hasn’t been in there since before her… incident. In fact, she can tell that no one has as she has several pieces of clothing thrown about after being rejected for not being good enough for her lunch with Lena that day. Kara is more embarrassed at the condition in which Lena is seeing her apartment than she is saddened by the memory.

Lena’s voice draws Kara from her thoughts. “Okay then. I guess if you want to start unpacking then I will find us some dinner and we can just relax. Sound like a plan?” Lena turns to get confirmation from Kara but is met with a blur. Suddenly, the apartment is spotless, and their bags are gone. Lena’s clothes are hung on their own spot on Kara’s clothes rack. Her heart flutters at how natural they look up there, but then she remembers the use of super speed.

“Kara, you have to be careful!” Lena scolds, “You may have your powers back, but you still are very slow to heal and the last thing I want you to do is send yourself flying across the room.”

Kara stops in front of Lena, holding out to her a cup of coffee made fresh from heat vision. Kara is just slightly out of breath but is trying to hide it from her girlfriend. “I’m _sorry. _I just am so excited to be myself again— well, almost myself.” Lena takes the drink and the couple goes to sit on the couch. Kara takes a seat very close to Lena.

“I was thinking,” Kara slowly runs a hand up and down Lena’s arm and Lena tries so hard to not let Kara hear the sudden breath she takes in. “Since I can move on my own now, and you know, I have my strength back, I was thinking we could do something much more productive than watch movies.” Kara locks eyes with Lena is such a way that takes everything in Lena to remain civil and PG.

Lena’s mouth goes dry as Kara closes the gap just a little further. “Um, you do?” Oh god, Kara is getting even closer. Somehow the newly returned power and confidence that Kara radiates just freezes Lena in her place. “W-what do you have in mind cause, I’m totally fine with whatever.”

Kara just barely touches her lips to Lena’s when the words seem to have registered in her head. Then she pulls back so suddenly that Lena follows the aborted kiss for a few seconds before needing to catch herself from falling forward. While recuperating from the worst disappointment in her life, Lena sees Kara jump up and run to her room squealing with excitement.

“Okay, I have an even better idea that that,” Kara gestures to the couch as Lena wonders what could _possibly _be better than what they were going to do. “We can work on this!” Kara holds out her destroyed super suit. “You said you were fine with whatever, so this is my whatever!”

Lena puts a hand on her forehead and sighs. “Kara, when I said whatever, this is not what I was thinking about.”

Kara sits back down next to Lena while inspecting all the damage to the suit. “I know, and I totally was thinking about that too it’s just— when you said whatever my brain just popped in this idea. Besides, I only wore this new one for like… well, I don’t know how many days I was wearing it, but I never got to _enjoy _it with all its glory.” Kara looks at Lena with those dangerous puppy eyes.

Lena tries to beat the power of the eyes, but alas, they are too strong. “Fine,” Kara squeals with excitement and is practically bouncing up and down. “We can fix your suit. But on one condition.” Kara nods her head rapidly.

  
“Yes, of course, anything!”

Lena points a finger at Kara. “You are not to wear this _anywhere_ for _any _reason except to make sure it fits. I don’t want you thinking that this is an okay for you to go getting yourself killed. You aren’t healed enough for saving the world just yet.” The disappointment in Kara’s face isn’t missed, but she agrees to the terms and together they start repairing the suit.

\--

“Now, I kept the design the same with the pants and the colors, but I added the kryptonite suit emitter to it like the last suit. I know it’s not your favorite, but it is definitely something you need to be able to have if you need it. I also think I can meet with Brainy to see if we can’t figure out an easier way for you to store and change into the suit. I have a few ideas.” Lena is tapping away at her computer while Kara is in the bathroom putting it on. Why she decided not to use super speed this time is beyond Lena, but she can guess that maybe the hero is taking some time to savor the moment.

However, this is definitely not the case. Kara couldn’t quite reach the back of her suit to zip up, so she turns at an awkward angle to get it to close. But in doing that, she can see her scars in the mirror and instantly stops moving to stare. _Oh Rao, I look like shit._ Not only are they not very pleasing, but she can remember the feeling of each and every one of them when she looks at them. Kara doesn’t realize she has been in there a while until she hears Lena.

“Babe? Can you get it on? Do you need— oh _Kara_.” Kara can see in the mirror Lena’s horrified and saddened face as she sees the massive and vast number of scars. Kara begins to tear up as she really didn’t want Lena to see that. Perhaps that’s really why she wanted to fix the suit instead of their other plan.

They are both silent until Lena finally speaks up, fighting her hand from reaching out. “Do they— do they hurt?” Kara shakes her head.

“Not really. More like, they make me remember how it felt.” Lena does reach out this time, but before she makes contact, she looks at Kara for the okay. Kara just lightly nods as she looks down at her feet.

Lena ever so gently traces each scar on Kara’s back. She then steps closer and plants delicate kisses on the larger ones. The tears begin falling down Kara’s face at this point. She honestly thought that Lena would be appalled at her battered figure. The fact that Lena is taking time to love each and every part of Kara that she hates about herself makes her heart practically explode.

Lena finishes and puts her hands on Kara’s shoulder to turn her, so they are face to face. Lena is crying too, but that doesn’t stop either one of them from slowly pulling in for a kiss. It’s slow, passionate, and full of infinite love. Kara holds Lena’s face with such care and she never wants to let go.

Lena wraps her arms wound Kara’s neck and brings a hand up to run through the beautiful blonde hair. Eventually, the pair slowly begins backing out of the bathroom towards the bed. They move ever so slowly and gently as if it were a dance. When they finally get there, they are definitely ready for what the rest of the night will hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! small disclaimer, I will not write smut just cause that's really not something I'm very comfortable with... but anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I also hope it was a nice break from some angst.


	30. Chapter 30

Kara wakes the next morning fully aware of last night’s activities. She looks to the sleeping woman next to her and is just in awe. How could she be so lucky as to have the most beautiful and amazing woman as her girlfriend? She stares and takes in the view for a few minutes until Lena wakes up.

“Good morning.” Kara greets softly. Lena stretches in her stomach and moves a hand to cup Kara’s cheek.

“Good morning love.” Lena smiles as her thumb moves lovingly on Kara’s face. They both lay next to one another just looking at each other, watching every little movement of their faces and of course remembering _everything _that happened last night.

Kara finally breaks the silence. “So.”

“So.” Lena laughs a little.

“I _really _enjoyed last night. Like, a lot.” Now Lena is definitely laughing at Kara’s cuteness as she reaches for a kiss.

“Oh, yea?” Lena breathes against Kara’s lips. The blonde can only hum in confirmation. “Well, I liked it a lot too you know. So much so that I think an encore is appropriate, don’t you?”

Kara doesn’t hesitate one second before her lips crash into Lena’s.

\--

Alex knocks on Kara’s door and can vaguely make out the sounds of curse words and frantic shuffling before she hears a rather loud _thud_.

“Oh no, they are _not _doing what I think they are doing.” Alex uses her key to burst through the door. She hides her head in her elbow as she prepares to go into “protective sister mode”.

“KARA DANVERS just what the _hell _do you think you are doing?!” Luckily Alex is hiding behind her arm because Kara is scrambling to get off the floor and find her clothes. Lena on the other hand just runs to lock herself in the bathroom, both mortified and terrified that Alex found them in a rather compromising position.

“Alex! I thought you weren’t coming to check on me till this afternoon! I—we were just—”

“Kara, I know what you were doing. I would rather you _not _be doing it at all seeing as how you are my _baby sister_, but I wish that you would at least wait until you are healed and there is no risk of me coming to check on you!”

Kara only manages to find her boxers and her button-up shirt from a few days ago, but at least that will cover her for the time being. After confirmation that Kara is decent, Alex removes her head from her elbow and proceeds to rush to the bathroom door.

“Lena Luthor you are very lucky that the door is locked or so help me god—” Alex looks and notices that Lena’s clothes are on her side of the door and can’t help the devilish smile that creeps on her face. “Well, it looks like you’re stuck in there so you can think about what you’ve done.”

Kara tries to get the apartment looking less… well, like a tornado went through it. “Alex, that’s cruel. Give Lena her clothes back.”

Alex is just laughing. “What? I think it’s hilarious.” Kara stares at her sister with an unwavering glare. Alex just rolls her eyes. “Fine. Uh, Kara?” Alex holds up Lena’s dress so Kara can see the rip that went way further than the zipper is actually supposed to go.

“Oops…” Kara looks for an alternative and all she can find is one of her oversized hoodies. _Way to be cliché Kara. Giving her an oversized hoodie after sex? Wow. _

Finally, after Lena gets dressed, Alex sits the couple down for an awkward conversation she was really hoping she would only be giving to her future children, not her little sister.

“Okay. I am very aware you two are adults and can do whatever the fuck you want, but _please _for the love of god, don’t let me see _anything _like that again.”

Everyone just nods in an embarrassing agreement. Lena can’t even look Alex in the eyes for the rest of the day, but Kara seems to have gotten over the whole ordeal.

“So.” Kara stands up and moves to the kitchen. “Anyone up for some waffles?”

\--

That afternoon, Alex just lets Lena handle the kryptonite treatment on her own, so they won’t have to sit there in awkward silence when Kara falls asleep. The treatment goes very well, and Kara is up and moving in record time. In fact, she seems to be feeling so good that she speeds back to her apartment to bring her new suit to Brainy to fix how her suit is to be transported.

Finally, they get the suit in a microscopic form that attaches to her glasses and materializes when she takes them off. Kara tries it out a few times and is itching to use it in action.

“Oh no. Definitely not, Kara. You are still pretty slow to heal, and you can’t even fly yet.” Lena shakes her head as she’s packing up her equipment.

“Oh come on Lena! I would just be doing small things like stopping robberies or putting out fires.” Just as Kara begins to try to persuade Lena with neck kisses, Alex enters the room with a loud clearing of her throat. Kara superspeeds to the other side of the room almost as fast as her face blushes.

“Lena is actually right Kara. You are not ready at all to do any superheroing.”

Kara just stands in the corner with her arms crossed. “Barry doesn’t need to fly to stop bad guys.”

Lena turns to Kara. “Barry also can heal massive bone breaks in ten seconds. Any major injuries in your current state may not heal. May I remind you that you still have a small portion of kryptonite in your system.”

Kara rolls her eyes as she heads towards the training room. Alex turns to Lena.

“Look, I’m still mad at you for this morning, but thanks for sticking with me on the whole ‘no superhero business’.”

Lena still blushes every time she speaks to Alex, but she smiles. “I love her too you know. I don’t want her getting in over her head and doing something she can’t come back from. She is still sick whether she feels it or not.

Just as the two seem to have some sort of an understanding between them. An agent bursts through the door.

“Director, Miss Luthor. Um… Supergirl is on the news in the middle of an armed bank robbery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tired my hand at some more comedy. Hope you guys liked it! thanks for reading!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update! It's been a crazy week but luckily things seem to be slowing down a bit. Hope y'all enjoy! thanks for reading!!

“Oh, you’ve _got _to be kidding me.” Alex rushes out of the med bay to the main hull so she can figure out why her sister would do something so stupid. She sees on the monitors several live news stories on the fight between Supergirl and some bank robbers.

“Kara, how could you be so _stupid?_” Alex grabs her gun and heads to her bike so she can rescue her sister.

All Lena can do is watch helplessly as her girlfriend fights off the armed robbers without her healing and flight. Kara just zips around with her speed from bad guy to bad guy taking them down with a single punch. After she seems to round up the last of the criminals, Alex can be seen entering the crime scene.

The cameras are of course too far to catch any audio but from the dramatic, angry movement of arms, Lena can tell the two sisters are having a heated argument.

\--

“This has got to be the most reckless thing you have ever done. No, I take that back. This is, in fact, the _dumbest _thing you’ve ever done.” Alex knows she has some time before the press gets within earshot, so she gets all of her public yellings out while she can.

“You don’t have any way to heal yourself. If you had gotten shot, that’s it. You’re dead.”

Kara holds a hand up to Alex. “But I didn’t. I have my speed and that was more than enough to stop these guys.”

Alex swats her sister’s hand away. “Uh-uh, you don’t get to interrupt me. I am _mad _at you. Kara, you still have kryptonite in your system. Fucking _kryptonite_! Do you just have no regard for your own life? Not to mention that if any of your enemies found out you could be hurt, then it would be the fucking purge out here.”

Kara is livid now, as she begins to defend herself. “What do you want me to do huh, Alex? Would you have rather I just leave the criminals to rob this place and possibly hurt or kill someone? I am Supergirl and I will _not _let anyone harm the people of my city.”

Alex notices that the press and police are beginning to close in on the area, so she shuts the argument down for the time being as she turns to leave.

“You need to meet me at the DEO now. Okay? No detours.”

Kara scoffs. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

Alex turns on her heels so fast you would think that she had super speed too. “I am the director of the DEO and your superior. You bet I can damn well tell you what to do. Now you will meet me at the DEO immediately. That is an _order, _Supergirl.”

With that, Alex leaves Kara standing in shock at the front of the bank. Eventually, the overwhelming sound of questions from reporters and camera clicks draws her out of her stupor. She prepares to fly out before anyone can stop her but remembers that she currently can’t.

_“Supergirl! Where have you been these past few months?”_

_“Supergirl is it true that you were held captive by Lillian Luthor?”_

_“Supergirl do you still have your powers?”_

Kara doesn’t stay long enough to answer the questions as she speeds out of there as fast as she can.

\--

Kara arrives at the DEO to see the main hull completely empty except for her sister at the end with her arms crossed and an angry look in her eyes. Kara doesn’t hesitate to pick the argument back up.

“Okay _director_, I’m here and ready to serve at your command.” She mocks a bow sarcastically as Alex rolls her eyes.

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what? I’m just obeying your _orders._ Since I very well can’t save the people on my own anymore. But you know what Alex? For months I have been back and forth from a damn hospital, I wasn’t even able to walk for a while, and now when I am finally able to help people in even the smallest way possible, you don’t want me to.”

Alex steps towards Kara and tries to calm her voice. “Now that’s not true. Of course, I want you to be able to do what you love and help people. But you aren’t ready. Kara, you have to understand that you can be _killed_. If that ever were to happen, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Kara puts her hand on her hips. “What am I supposed to do in the meantime though? Sit and eat sticky buns and pretend that the world doesn’t need Supergirl? Alex, this is who I am and if you aren’t on board then I guess I don’t need any help from the DEO.”

Kara turns to walk away as Alex begins to panic. Suddenly the strong, angry manner she has been handling this has disappeared and has been replaced by a scared sister worried that she’s about to lose someone she loves.

“Kara.” Kara just keeps walking towards the door. “KARA!”

The kryptonian doesn’t turn back as she shuts the doors behind her with such force that the glass shatters and the frames bend. She can’t believe that her sister doesn’t trust her enough to let her save others. The fate of the people in National City is her responsibility, and she will do whatever it takes to make sure they are saved.

After all, if she can’t be Supergirl, then who is she?


	32. Chapter 32

Alex doesn’t go after her sister. Instead, she just silently packs up her belongings and heads home. She’s _tired_ of being angry, and she just hates that her sister feels so helpless that she makes reckless decisions, but Alex just has no idea what to do.

When she makes it home, she quickly changes out of her uniform then plops on the couch with her dear old friend, alcohol. Unfortunately, Alex can’t escape today’s events as every single channel seems to be showing the robbery and the argument that followed. Luckily, no one was able to catch what they were saying, but they definitely caught on to the tension between the two.

The channels also seem to focus on the fact that Kara used super-speed instead of her flight…_Great, now every damn villain is going to know she’s weakened. _Alex takes another long drink as someone knocks on the door. She begrudgingly gets up and answers to none other than her girlfriend.

“Thank god it’s you. I think I would have just kicked you out if you were _her.”_

Sam pulls Alex in for a kiss but quickly pulls back with a frown as she smells the alcohol on her girlfriend’s breath. “Wow, Alex you must have a liver of steel… don’t give me that look, at least let me get a glass before you take it all.” Sam tries to lighten the mood but has no luck.

They settle back down on the couch and Sam is audibly not pleased with the topic of news tonight, so she turns on Netflix in hopes that the endless scrolling will distract Alex. However, the redhead has other intentions.

“I just don’t know how to help her, Sam. If I let her go blindly into battle, she could get killed. Like, _really _killed. I will not lose her, ever.” Alex lays her head on Sam’s shoulder as Sam moves her hand through her girlfriend’s hair.

“She’s tired of having to be helped, you know. You and her are both stubborn in that way.”

Alex looks at Sam with a genuine look of offense. “I’m not stubborn. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Sam just laughs. “If you say so.” She kisses Alex on the nose who still looks a bit offended but has a smile creeping up on her face. After a soft moment, Alex lays her head back down and wipes the stray tear from her eye.

“I just don’t know what to do…”

\--

Kara speeds out of National City so fast that she skids a few feet before stopping in the middle of the desert. She figures this environment gives her more privacy and room as she begins to force herself to fly. Her super strength sends her up in the air about three stories high, but she can only maintain the height for about five seconds before she is crashing down to the sand. She tries over and over and over again and only improves to about seven seconds before kicking a truckload of sand in the air.

“Damn it!” She yells out of frustration. Why couldn’t she just have her powers back? Why does she have to be so— useless? _You’re only special because of a fireball in the atmosphere. Take that away and what are you? Nothing. _Lillian’s words come back with a stinging pain. She hates that she can’t get rid of that cursed woman’s voice.

She tries to get her mindset on other things, but all she can think about is how much of a failure she feels like. _She’s right though. What am I without my powers? _Suddenly, her super hearing picks up a familiar voice that instantly makes her heart flutter.

“Kara, I know you can hear me so I’m just going to stand on this roof talking to myself like an idiot. Please come home. I’m worried about you. It’s _you _I fell in love with. Not your powers. I know exactly who you are without them. You are Kara Danvers. The love of my life and I would _never _trade that for anything. It’s a cheesy Disney-movie thing to say, but I mean it. I love you.”

She doesn’t know how Lena knew what to say or that she needed to hear it right that second, but Kara instantly got the confidence to try one last time. This time, she was going to put every ounce of strength in her attempt. She kneels to the ground and gets ready to take off when suddenly she hears the sound of gunfire coming from the city.

“This is Director Danvers calling for backup. I repeat I need back up!” Kara can hear another voice screaming during the gunfire— Sam. “Shit.” Kara reaches to activate her comms. “Agent Johnson? It’s Supergirl. Is Alex being attacked at her apartment?”

“Supergirl thank god! Yea but we are also being attacked by our own drones here in the base. Someone must have hacked the system. We can’t get to the director though!”

“I’m on it.” With the most urgency she can muster, Kara doesn’t even think before she is flying back to the city with greater speed than she ever has. If she had time to think, she would wonder how much fast she will be once the entirety of the kryptonite is out, but all she can think about if getting to Sam and Alex on time.

She also just hopes that with her flight came her invulnerability, because she is definitely going to need it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while. I'm so sorry it's been almost a year since this has been updated. I know it is the worst when a long fic is just left incomplete but life gets in the way sometimes. I've been dealing with some shit and I finally am back to feeling like writing again. I cannot promise frequent or scheduled updates. But know that this fic WILL BE COMPLETED. I hope you all are staying safe and healthy out there.💜

Alex is trying to make her way to the other side of her apartment where Sam is hiding under the bar. She is outnumbered by the hooded figures who are making it difficult to move even a few inches. 

“Sam! Sam are you okay?!” She yells across the gunfire.

“I think so! Alex who are these assholes?!” Sam replies while avoiding more bullets.

Alex tries to answer when a bullet comes through the couch and grazes her shoulder. She curses as she blindly fires back, hitting two men in the chest. Alex listens as best she can for any clue of how many men there are, but all she can figure out is that she is outgunned and outmanned. She speaks into her intercom for help.

“This is Director Danvers calling for backup! I repeat I need backup!” Before anyone can reply, bullets break the bar Sam is behind and drop debris all over here. She screams in fear.

“Alex help!” Suddenly, Alex’s pistol slides in Sam’s direction. She picks it up with desperation as she hasn’t shot a gun in years; however, survival instincts seem to kick in as she fires back with little trouble.

Now without a weapon, Alex pushes the couch towards the men, using it both as cover and a way to pin some of the men against the wall. She manages to disarm one and use him for cover as she fires the stolen gun at the other men. 

The two women manage to fight off the first wave of intruders, but they must have anticipated this, as a second round of men burst through the doorway guns blazing. Alex barely has enough time to dive to the bar next to her girlfriend and get in a better position to fight.

\--

Back on the roof of the DEO, Lena stares into the sky as she hopes Kara heard her plea. She wishes she could do more to help but knows that Kara sometimes just needs a little space. She doesn’t get to dwell on the hero’s struggles much more, because she hears gunfire coming from the inside of the DEO. Lena pulls out her phone to check the security cameras to see the horror of what is happening.

DEO issued drones seemed to have been hacked as they start to open fire against the agents inside. Many agents are down before the others can react, and even they can barely hold off the drones long enough to formulate a plan. 

Lena springs into action, running towards the other side of the roof so she can get into one of the back labs. She is smarter than to run into an open warzone like this. Well, sometimes.

She manages to make it to a computer and starts trying to get into the system and stop the drones. Lena freezes when she recognizes some of the code used to control them. Suddenly, she hears a voice behind her that she was hoping to never hear again.

“Hey there sis.”

\--

Kara finally makes it to Alex’s apartment and bursts through the windows. She instantly takes out three men, sending them flying to the other side of the room. She sees Alex hovering over Sam, trying to provide cover and tend to a wound in Sam’s arm. 

Kara doesn’t even think as she uses her freeze breath to stop bullets headed for her sister, then continues kicking the shit out of the intruders. She moves methodically around bullets and fists, punching guy after guy but they just seem to keep coming. She barely notices the pain in her thigh as she rushes to get in front of Alex and Sam—ready to see if she’s bulletproof or not.

The intruders surround Supergirl and her family, loading their guns, ready for the kill. Finally, Alex realizes what her sister is about to do. 

“Kara no!”

Within a second, Kara snaps out of her angered state and remembers that she may very well die if she tries to deflect the bullets. In the next two seconds, she grabs Alex and an unconscious Sam and flies out the window for safety. 

\--

Kara is barely able to set down her friend and sister on a roof before collapsing in exhaustion. She did not realize how taxing that fight was on her body. She was driven by pure adrenaline, but now she is reduced to laying in her back panting as if she had just run a marathon. Her muscles scream in pain and her back where she was shot begins to hurt. She then remembers her sister and practically crawls the few feet to where Alex is holding Sam in her arms.

“Oh Rao, Alex. Are you okay? Is Sam okay?”

Alex waves off the concern for herself, “Yea yea, I’m fine. Sam will be okay too, but we need to get her arm closed up.” Kara takes Sam’s arm into her own as she uses heat vision to cauterize the bullet wound. The pain is enough to wake up Sam who screams.

“SON OF A BITCH!” She holds her arm after Kara is done and looks over for Alex. “Oh my god Alex, you’re okay!” She reaches for the red-head and they share a quick kiss. Alex looks at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes.

“I’m glad you’re okay too. The bullet went all the way through so you should be good to go here in a while.” Alex tears off a strip of her shirt as a makeshift bandage for Sam’s arm. Finally, when the trio catches their breath for a bit, they register everything that had happened. Kara is the first to speak.

“What happened? Who were those guys?” 

Alex’s eyes grow cold as she looks back toward her apartment building. “They had to have been Lex’s men.” She suddenly remembers hearing gunfire in her intercom while trying to get help. “Oh my god. The DEO! It’s under attack too.” Kara’s eyes grow wide.

“LENA.” Before anything else can be said, Supergirl is off in a blur headed for the DEO. Alex looks over at Sam who is distracted by something over where Kara was kneeling. She focuses in on what her girlfriend was looking at and freezes in horror. A pool of blood sits where her sister was moments ago; Alex looks back towards the direction of the DEO.

“Fuck. Kara’s been shot.”


	34. Chapter 34

Once the initial shock wears off, Lena continues to work on the computer as she talks to her brother in a cautious yet stern voice. Afterall she is about 97% sure he isn’t here to hurt her.

“What did you get bored carving doodles out of your wall again?” 

Lex huffs a laugh, “Well nice to see you too Lena. It’s a shame we have to meet again under such circumstances, but I’m afraid your little girlfriend needs to answer to her crimes of murdering dear mother.” Lena doesn’t even move as she works.

“Revenge is so old Lex, even humans aren’t tried for self-defense. You’re going to have to come up with a better reason than that.” Lena shuts down the drones with a final push of a button and spins around in her chair to see her brother standing a few feet away. He is wearing a Lexosuit—of course— and seems more disheveled than he usually is after a jailbreak. Lena stares him up and down with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed. “Lillian deserved it anyway.”

This gets a reaction from Lex that is far too familiar. Lex slams his fist on a nearby table as he gets inches away from Lena’s face. He almost hits her shoulder as he flails his arms about. “MY MOTHER WAS MURDERED BY THAT ALIEN SCUM!” Lena tries to stand her ground but is shaking with fear on the inside. She remembers being yelled at by both Lex and Lillian for any reason when she was younger. Thankfully, she manages to keep eye contact and a straight face as the man continues. “You are just as guilty; you might as well have pulled the goddamn trigger!”

Usually, the only emotions Lex is driven by are pride and anger. This time sadness and loss are thrown into the mix, causing him to be an even scarier version of his horrific self. It takes everything in Lena to keep her composure; she slowly backs away towards the desk she was at and subtly feels around for anything to throw at him. 

“Look, I get it. Even though she was horrible to me, she was somewhat decent to you and that means something to you. Plus, she is your real mother, so you already have a connection other than your…similar madness. I also know that there is no way I can talk you out of trying to kill me or Kara, so I’m just going to let you know… fuck you!” Lena grabs the keyboard behind her and throws it as hard as she can at Lex’s head, then runs. She is already almost out the door when the keyboard makes contact with Lex’s eye. 

Apparently the force was enough to bust it open and spill blood all over his brand new suit. Lex does not like the sudden act of violence and chases after his sister.

\--

Kara flies as fast as she can to the DEO when she swerves after a massive pain shoots up her leg. She doesn’t slow down while she inspects where it came from. Shit, I’m not bulletproof and my healing isn’t working. Kara uses x-ray vision and is relieved to see that the bullet didn’t hit any major veins or arteries. But it is stuck as hell and hurts twice as much. She’s just going to have to get over it because Lena needs her.

She finally makes it to the DEO and bursts through the front doors just as Lena is thrown across the main room. 

“LENA!” She rushes over to the dark-haired woman who lays unconscious, a nasty cut across her forehead. Kara barely manages to dodge a blast of kryptonite and looks over to where it came from. Lex is glowing with kryptonite and she can’t tell if it is coming from him or the suit. She also notices his bloody eye, which she figures is courtesy of Lena.

Kara stands over Lena protectively. “Why can’t you just stay in prison. Haven’t you and your mother caused enough pain?”

Lex points at the hero. “You DO NOT talk about my mother! You murdered her! Not even Superman crossed that line.” Kara walks closer to Lex and readies herself for whatever type of fight is about to happen. She knows it is going to suck because not only is Lex wearing his suit, but she is also injured and still has a little bit of kryptonite in her system. 

“I am no murderer. Your mother tried to kill the woman I love, and I stopped her. Just like I am going to stop you.” 

The enemies leap into action, punching, blocking, using any tools and powers they have to try and get the upper hand. Kara manages to get a few blasts of heat vision on Lex’s suit before he lands kryptonite filled punches to Kara’s face. She flies backward and lands awkwardly on her back. She wearily stands up and wipes blood from her nose.

She lunges toward the man with such force that she hears a crack from the metal and gains a little more hope that this fight might end better than she originally thought. That is before she is kicked in the stomach and then again in the back after she doubles over. Lex is maniacally laughing the entire time. He is sure he is going to win. 

Just before Lex can land a near-fatal blow, Kara rolls to the side. The hit lands inches away from Kara’s face and she freezes for just a second. She sees Lena slowly stir and gains a newfound strength. She is not going to let Lex separate her and Lena ever again. She is going to protect Lena whether it kills her or not. 

Kara grabs Lex and flies upward out of the roof of the building and beyond. She begins punching, and punching, and punching. Lex lands a few punches too, though they don’t seem to have much effect on the angry kryptonian. Kara finally changes directions and heads towards the ground in an increasing speed. However, Lex manages to land a kryptonite filled blow to the gunshot wound on Kara’s leg which causes her to stop the punching just long enough for Lex to grab on to her. He twists them in such a way as to use Kara to break his fall.

The impact creates a crater in the middle of the DEO’s main hull. The two are also separated once they land and struggle to catch a breath. Kara knows something is very wrong when she can’t move, hell, she can hardly breathe. It’s like every injury she has had has come back twice as bad. She hears Lex grunt on the other side of the crater, he is barely able to stand. 

He shuffles over to Supergirl and on his way, he adjusts the dials on his suit to maximum strength on the kryptonite. He stands over her, covered in suit and blood, and one of his arms is sticking out at a very unnatural angle. He doesn’t care though, and he laughs over the beaten kryptonian.

“I won, Supergirl.” He breathes harshly, “Now, any last words before I kill you?” His smile is darker than the devil’s himself. All Kara can do is close her eyes and wait for the final, painful blow. Yet somehow it never comes. She hears a gunshot and when she opens her eyes, she sees Lex fall to the ground, eyes wide with shock. Kara’s eyes focus on the figure with the gun that emerges from behind her fallen enemy. Before she collapses from pain and exhaustion, she breaths out the name of her hero. 

“Lena.”


	35. Chapter 35

Kara can barely make out the sounds around her. She hears her sister and some doctors working around her. They are working on her—again—but this time, it is not as frantic as it is concentrated and extremely careful. She can hear muffled voices but can’t make out any words as she is so exhausted. She is, however, able to make out one word from her sister’s voice.

“Lena.”

Kara’s eyes shoot open and she tries to sit up. She can’t see anything but white and her body hurts almost as bad as it had her first visit to the med bay. She feels Alex try to hold her and lay her back down, she can hear her sister a little more clearly now.

“Woah, Kara slow down. You’re okay, you’re at the DEO. You’re safe.” Alex continues struggling to control the kryptonian. Kara manages to get her legs swung around to the edge of the bed and manages a hoarse whisper.

“Lena.”

Two other doctors are now helping Alex hold down the patient. “Lena is okay. She’s resting right now, which is what you need to be doing.”

Kara waves off hands that are trying to help her. “No, I need to see her.” Kara tries to stand but her legs are too weak, and she falls forward on her sister who is barely able to hold her up.

“Kara please,” She grunts, “You are finally stable right now and you need to rest.” Alex and the doctors are finally able to get her back on the bed and continue their work. Kara tries to fight sleep, but her body betrays her as she falls back into darkness.

\--

_I killed my brother_

Lena woke up to the thought. Her head is pounding, but she can’t tell if it’s from being punched across the room by a Lexosuit or the realization of what she did a few hours ago. Once her vision clears, she slowly sits up and looks around the room. She has a few monitors attached to her being read by a single doctor. She knows that her injuries are not that severe, plus the rest of the medical staff is down the hall tending to Kara.

_Oh my god, Kara._

She remembers rushing to the blonde after her brother’s body fell out of the way. Kara had barely uttered Lena’s name before her eyes rolled and she fell back with a loud thud.

_“Kara! Kara are you okay?!” Lena shouts. “Someone! Anyone, please help!” Lena feels a weak but steady pulse. At least that is somewhat of a good sign. Something drips into her eyes as she helps Kara and when she wipes it off, her hand comes back covered in blood. Seriously, Lena? You need to help Kara; you can’t be hurt right now. As if her body decided to argue, she gets lightheaded and has to hold herself up to prevent herself from falling on Kara. She barely manages to call Alex before she passes out._

Lena moves her hand up to feel a bandage where her blood was earlier. She is sure she has a few stitches and hopes it doesn’t make too ugly of a scar. _Really Lena? The woman you love is fighting for her life again and you’re worried about a scar?_

She shoves away the voice and grabs hold of her IV stand for support as she gets out of bed. She has to see Kara. She needs to make sure she is okay. Lena slowly makes her way down the hall, partially because she doesn’t want doctors to be distracted from Kara, but also she is still very dizzy.

Lena finally makes it down the hall and looks through the window into Kara’s room. She has just enough self-control to not barge in there and lets the doctors do their job. Kara is lying on the bed peacefully, but she is covered in scrapes and bruises. Her arm is back in a sleeve and she has several bandages wrapped around her head and covering most of her skin. She also has way more monitors attached to her than Lena did, and also the addition of sun lamps in the corners of the room.

Alex is talking to doctors who are wandering all around the room.

“I am only giving her a small dosage of sedatives. She can’t try to get up again. We don’t know the extent of all her injuries and cannot risk anything worse happening. Once Lena wakes up and is checked out I’ll have her come in to visit.”

Lena doesn’t see a doctor point to her through the window as she is too focused on Kara. “Director Danvers, I think Lena is already here to visit.”

Lena’s concentration does not break when she hears Alex’s voice right next to her. “Well shit no wonder you too work so well. You are just as stubborn as Kara is.”

“I had to make sure she was okay.” Lena is still looking at Kara as if she’s afraid if she takes her eyes off the woman she may disappear for good. However, Alex grabs Lena’s shoulders and turns her to look her in the eye.

“Thank you for saving my sister.” Alex chokes up and pulls Lena into a slow and gentle hug. They sit there for a moment until they hear the doctors argue with a familiar and stubborn voice.

“Supergirl you can’t move. The director has already said- “

“I don’t care what the director said, I’m telling you to let me go. If I had my powers this wouldn’t even be an argument.” Alex walks into the room to see two doctors practically pinning Kara to the bed.

“Your powers are coming back but for now seriously need to stay still and lie down. Besides, I have someone for you, so you don’t do anything stupid.”

Kara immediately falls back onto the bed once she sees Lena in the doorway. Her eyes well up with tears as Lena approaches cautiously. “Lena.” The dark-haired woman approaches ever so cautiously as if one wrong step could hurt the kryptonian.

Kara can’t take any more waiting, so she grabs Lena’s hand and with all the strength she has left, she pulls her in for a kiss. The kiss is so slow, yet passionate. It is almost as if it was their first. They want to savor every moment, every taste as Kara’s hand reaches up to hold Lena’s face. Lena’s hand barely hovers over Kara’s cheek as she is afraid of hurting the woman. The couple doesn’t even notice the group of doctors leave the room as they are in their own world where time just comes to a screeching halt.

The two separate only when their lungs scream for air, and their foreheads rest against one another. Not a word is said, nor is one needed as they take in each other’s presence. Finally, it is all over. Finally, they can just be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! there will be an epilogue so don't worry. But I am so glad that you guys liked it! thank you so much for reading (and coming back to it a year later) i hope you all stay safe and well!!


End file.
